Camp Rock Chat Rooms
by SOSintheBlackParade
Summary: A humorous, and romantic story about the Camp Rock Characters. It has plot and everything now, so please review. SMITCHIE! & Some Naitlyn has been added. ;
1. Chapter 1

We came up with this when we were really bored. Here are the usernames in case you are stupid.

*We own none of the Camp Rock characters.

_________________________________________________

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 – Jason

SiLENt_fRO – Nate

RockstarJerkSHANE – Shane

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE – Mitchie

MiX_MASTAAAA – Caitlyn

tOO_COOL_4_U – Tess

RockstarJerkSHANE signed on

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE signed on

RockstarJerkSHANE: Hey Mitchie! Wazzup!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hey Shane! NMJCU?

RockstarJerkSHANE: NMJC

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: OH CRUD! I JUST CAUGHT ON FIRE!

RockstarJerkSHANE: STOP DROP AND ROLL! Mitchie! KEEP BREATHING!....and stop typing and get the hell out of the house!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Shane……..

RockstarJerkSHANE: MITCHIE!! R U OKAY??? CALL 9-1-1!!!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: SHANE!!!!!

RockstarJerkSHANE: WHAT?!!!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: I _just_ fell in lava….

RockstarJerkSHANE: WHAT?!!! WHERE IS THERE LAVA in TEXAS?!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Shane…I'm playing Mario Kart.

RockstarJerkSHANE: …

tOO_COOL_4_U has signed on.

TOO_COOL_4_U: Hi Shane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;]

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Oh Hi Tess!

tOO_COOL_4_U: Umm…hi? So Shane, how are you? How's your cd comin? How's Peggy doing with recording?.....what are you doing this Friday?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Tess, I am not going to go out with you…

tOO_COOL_4_U: Whatever MAJOR LOSER.

tOO_COOL_4_U has signed off.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Well that was….interesting?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 has signed on.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: SUPPPP GUYSSSS?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE and RockstarJerkSHANE: Hi Jason…

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: SHANE! DID YOU ASK MITCHIE OUT YET!

RockstarJerkSHANE: JASON!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: What?  
RockStarJerkSHANE: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING!!!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Oh well! CATS OUTTA THE BAG!.....or BIRDS OUTTA THE BIRDHOUSE! MITCHIE! DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH SHANE ON FRIDAY!

RockstarJerkSHANE: excuse me for a moment……

RockstarJerkSHANE is away

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Wonder where hes going…probably to shioafidohsaljkthweslfhewoirjilksj

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 has been disconnected

RockstarJerkSHANE has returned from away

RockstarJerkSHANE: well now that's ova with…

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Umm…that was ummm….interesting.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Yeahhh….ummmm….ummm You see, ummmmmmm….

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: I would love to go out with you on Friday.

RockstarJerkSHANE: YIPEEEEEEE SKIPEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: ???

RockstarJerkSHANE: I meannn……...cool.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Ok, ttyL Shane.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed off.

RockstarJerkSHANE: YESSS!!! I HAVE A DATE WITH MITCHIEEEEE….I HAVE A DATE WITH…..

SiLENt_fRO has signed on

RockstarJerkSHANE: (MITCHIEEE!!!!!!!!!)

SiLENt_fRO: God Shane, get a life.

SiLENt_fRO has signed off.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Well, that was rude.

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

We're Bored Again. Aahah Hi! Anyways, here's chapter 2. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. We don't own any of the Camp Rock Characters.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed on.

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed on.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Hi Mitchie.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hi Shane!

RockstarJerkSHANE: So, about Friday…

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: yeah…?

RockstarJerkSHANE: What movie do you wanna go see?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Idk…Twilight?

RockstarJerkSHANE: What's Twilight?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed off.

RockstarJerkSHANE: WTH?!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed on.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Sorry….give me a moment.

RockstarJerkSHANE: ?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Ok, I'm good. Twilight is about Bella Swan who moves from Phoenix, Arizona to dreary Forks, Washington to live with her father while her mother and step-father are on the road with his minor league baseball team. There she meets Edward Cullen and they fall in love and the only reason they can't be together is because he is a vampire. He tries to protect her from getting hurt by him and his vampire family but another group of vampire come into the picture and Edward must save her life from the other vampires….and himself.

RockstarJerkSHANE: EWWWWWWWW THAT'S A CHICK FLICK!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: SHANE!

RockstarJerkSHANE: I meant…it sounds like a really good movie!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed off.

RockstarJerkSHANE: #$!^&#*$(&%*%*^

SiLENt_fRO has signed on.

SiLENt_fRO: What's up with u?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Mitchie signed off cause I said Twilight was a chick flick.

SiLENt_fRO: You JERK! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!!!! Can I come to the movies with you guys?

RockstarJerkSHANE: ummmmm…..HELL NO!

SiLENt_fRO has signed off.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Why does everyone always leave me?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 has signed on.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Oh god…I'm outta here.

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed off.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: What's up his butt?

REVIEW!!!!!!!! =]

**Btw…your lip gloss is sooooo not glossy anymore! =P


	3. Chapter 3

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 – Jason

SiLENt_fRO – Nate

RockstarJerkSHANE – Shane

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE – Mitchie

MiX_MASTAAAA – Caitlyn

tOO_COOL_4_U – Tess

Enjoy!

SiLENt_fRO signed on

RockstarJerkSHANE signed on

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 signed on

SiLENt_fRO: Yo dude how was your date?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Oh it was very nice!

SiLENt_fRO: NOT U! SHANE! Wait you went out on a date?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Yeah! With Samantha! We saw twilight and had pizza!

SiLENt_fRO: Dude...for the last time! YOU CANT DATE SAMANTHA!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: And why not? she's very nice!

SiLENt_fRO: BECUZ SHES YOUR BIRD!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: -sniff- YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 has signed off

SiLENt_fRO: well that was interesting. So how was your date?

RockstarJerkSHANE: well I dont kiss and tell!

SiLENt_fRO: DUDE! You kissed her? Tongue or no tongue? Did you seriously kiss Mitchie?!!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Well.............................no. I didn't think that she wanted to! I shouldn't have had that garlic and onion pizza with extra anchovies.

SiLENt_fRO: I think I just puked a little in my mouth. Dude...........you suck!

SiLENt_fRO has signed off

RockstarJerkSHANE: I'm bored now. Dooooooo Dooooo DA DI!

RockstarJerkSHANE: I know how to pass the time!

RockstarJerkSHANE: IMA BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Oh wait I don't know the rest of the words in that songs. Ok on to the next one.

RockstarJerkSHANE: The last time I freaked out! I just kept lookin down! I stststutter when you asked me what Im thinkin bout! Felt like I couldn't breathe! You asked what's wrong with me! My best friend-

MiX_MASTAAAA signed on

RockstarJerkSHANE: Leslie said oh she's just being MILEY!

RockstarJerkSHANE: oh Cait! I ummm didn't see you ummm sign on! I just........I was bored.......so...umm...yeah

RockstarJerkSHANE: Cait......say something would ya!

MiX_MASTAAAA:.........................HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA I'M SO GOING TO TELL MITCHIE!

MiX_MASTAAAA has signed off

RockstarJerkSHANE: CAIT! WAIT! heyy that rhymed!..........CAIT! DON'T TELL MITCHIE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE TIME THAT I CAUGHT YOU SINGING ROCKSTAR BY HANNAH MONTANA INTO YOUR HAIRBRUSH! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed off


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys…Just wanted to say thanks for all the positive reviews on our story. For this chapter, it isn't actually a chat room. (dun dun dun) I'm just going to let you know right here that Shane, Nate, Jason, Mitchie and Caitlyn are taking over Radio Yensid. (Maybe you can figure out where that name came from.) ahahah anyways here's chapter 4…PLEASE REVIEW =] P.S. Rob is the radio person.

Rob: HEY! Your listening to Radio Yensid! I'm here with Shane, Nate and Jason from Connect Three along with their friends Mitchie and Caitlyn because they are taking over!!!

Rob: How's everyone doing today?

(Everyone responds "good" except for Jason)

Jason: Yoooo Homie G I'm feeling iight today. How's things with you fo-shizzle?

(Nate slaps Jason in the back of the head)

Rob: I'm….ummm….good. Thank you Jason. Uhh…so Shane, what can people expect for the Heating Up Tour?

Shane: Well, I really can't say a lot about it Rob, but the fans can expect a lot of crazy things going on during the shows. It's going to be wild.

Rob: Sounds great…right now your gonna hear Connect Three's new single Three Man Show!

(Worker in background): And we're off!

Caitlyn: What was up with the fo-shizzle?

Jason: Well you know how I do homie, just keeping it fresh fo-shizzle

(Nate goes to slap him again but Shane grabs his arm.)

Shane: It's not even worth it.

Jason: Shane, have you kissed Mitchie yet?

(Mitchie and Shane blush)

Shane: Uhh…Jason….

Jason: SHANE AND MITCHIE SITTING IN A TREE…K-I-S-S- uhh.. I-S-I-N-G!

Shane: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

(Jason and Shane start wrestling but Jason gets up)

Jason: Oooooo what does this button do? (Hits it)

(Shane pulls him to the ground and they start fighting...again.)

Jason: SHANE LOVES MITCHIE, SHANE LOVES MITCHIE, SHANE LOVES MITCH- OWW SHANE STOP PULLING MY HAIR!

(Mitchie is so embarrassed at this point)

Caitlyn: GUYS! WE'RE LIVE ON THE AIR!

Shane: Oh my god. I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU #!%&#^!

Mitchie: -covers Shane's mouth- Shane! On the air!

Shane: Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Umm if there are any children under the age of 3 out there, don't repeat what I just said. (Mitchie slaps his head) Oh....umm that was wrong! No one repeat that.

Rob: Oh look we have a caller! You're on Radio Yensid!

Caller: Hi, Shaney! I'm Allie and I'm this many years old!

(Silence) Shane: Umm I'm sorry I can't see you. How many years old?

Allie: Oh yeah! I'm 5! And my mommy heard what you said! She's yelling. Really loud. I think she's mad at you!

Mitchie: Shane! Now look what you did!

Shane: Oops. Umm I think we all better go now. (Drags everyone but Rob out of the studio)

Rob: Ooooooooooooook! Well...........ummm.............let's just listen to some music then.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone…glad I didn't get an angry mob in my driveway that I didn't make last chapter a "chat." But, here's another chat! And new characters!!!! HOOOZAHhhhhhh! ;]

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx – random fan

ItchieBitchieMitchieSuxXOXO- Another random fan

On with the story bitttcchhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! =P

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed on.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed on.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Hey Mitchie

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hey Shane!

RockstarJerkSHANE: about the whole thing at Radio Yensid yesterday…

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: yeah….

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx has signed on.

ItchieBitchieMitchieSuxXOXO has signed on.

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: SHANE!

ItchieBitchieMitchieSuxXOXO: OMGG!!!!!! HI SHANE!!!

RockstarJerkSHANE:?

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: How dare you say that you like that girl…what's her name? umm… Bitchie, no... Itchy? No... Pitchie? MITCHIE! That's it! How can you say you like that girl Mitchie? Are you cheating on me? How could you do that to me! She's horrible! Our wedding is TOTALLY off.

RockstarJerkSHANE: I DON'T KNOW YOU!

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Well….. Umm… BYE!

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx has signed off.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Oooookkkaaayyy……. Mitchie you still there?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Yeah…I'm still here…what were you saying?

ItchieBitchieMitchieSuxXOXO: OMGGGGG SHANE! HI!!! WILL YOU MARRY ME? YOUR SOOOO SPICY! I LOVE YOU S- EHAWIHDIOSFSUIFGSF

ItchieBitchieMitchieSuxXOXO has been disconnected.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Okay. As I WAS TRYING TO SAY…

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 has signed on.

RockstarJerkSHANE: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Hey guys…what's going on?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Umm…nothing much Jason how are you?

RockstarJerkSHANE: I'll be right back.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Wonder where he's going.

- - - - - - - - - silence - - - - - - - - - -

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: SHANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SAMANTHA?!!!! DON'T YOU DARE GO ANYWHERE NEAR THAT TOILET!! SHANEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Wait a minute…Jason how are you still at the computer typing this?

- - -- - - - --Silence- - - - -- - - - - -

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Jason….

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 has gone idle.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Sorry about that Mitchie. I'm back. What I've been trying to- asihuidtghsfuighuirhgidhgsuihg

RockstarJerkSHANE has been disconnected.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 is back from idle.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: HAHAHHHAHAH MUAHAHAHH!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY BIRD SUCKKAAAAA!!!!!!

- - - - - - silence-- - - -- - -

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: So Mitchie, what's new?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Urmm…nothing much Jason. But uhhh…I gotta go help my mom…umm…massage my grandma's feet!! Yeah…so I'll talk to you later then! Bye!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed off.


	6. Chapter 6

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 – Jason

SiLENt_fRO – Nate

RockstarJerkSHANE – Shane

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE – Mitchie

MiX_MASTAAAA – Caitlyn

tOO_COOL_4_U – Tess

Enjoy!

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed on

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hey Shane.......................

RockstarJerkSHANE: Hey Mitchie.........................so...............whats up?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Nothing much, you?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Nothing

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

RockstarJerkSHANE: Look Mitch I'm so sorry that jason embarrassed you like that.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Its ok.........i mean he was wrong wasnt he? way off

RockstarJerkSHANE: What do you mean?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Our date was like a friendly date, right? I mean it wasnt like an "we have feelings for each other" date, right?

RockstarJerkSHANE: -sigh- yeah. right.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Shane? Whats up? Theres something up!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Mitchie? The truth is that-

MiX_MASTAAAA signed on

MiX_MASTAAAA: OMJWHAEAMC!

RockstarJerkSHANE: What the hell does that mean?

MiX_MASTAAAA: -scoff- Oh my Jasper Whitlock Hale and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! DUH! Jeeze Shane you can be so stupid sometimes!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Yeah seriously! Everyone knows that!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Whatever! Look Mitchie, as I was trying to say before we were interrupted -glares at Caitlyn-

MiX_MASTAAAA: What did I do?!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Whatever. I was trying to tell you that-

MiX_MASTAAAA: Mitchie! YOU HAVE TO GET OVER TO MY HOUSE NOW!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hold on Shane. What up Cait?

MiX_MASTAAAA: THE ENTIRE CULLEN FAMILY IS ON JIMMY KIMMEL IN 10 MINUTES!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: OMJWHAEAMC!

RockstarJerkSHANE: STOP WITH THAT! Look Mitch! I'm trying to tell you-

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: JACKSON RATHBONE (Jasper Hale) IS SO HOT! I HAVE TO WATCH HIM!

MiX_MASTAAAA: FORGET JACKSON! HOW BOUT ROB (Edward Cullen)! SO SO HOT! LOOK AT HIS HAIR! ITS IN-EFFING-CREDIBLE!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: HE CUT IT! ITS NOT AS HOT!

MiX_MASTAAAA: WE CAN DISCUSS THE HOTNESS OF HIS HAIR DURING THE COMMERCIALS! GET OVER HERE NOW!

RockstarJerkSHANE: MITCHIE! I'm trying to tell you that I-

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE signed off

MiX_MASTAAAA signed off

RockstarJerkSHANE: Midsentence! MIDSENTENCE! SHE LEAVES IN MIDSENTENCE! ARE YOU SERIOUS! (#&#)!$)!&$(!#($&#($&!)$_%&)(#&%)&%)&)$&!)#$&)(!*&#$(*!#&$)#&$)*!#()$&)#$&)(&(*&(*^*%&^$%%^%&%()*_(_*)&*)(&#(*^(*^(*((*^ (*()^%^$ %*^%T(^)_&)&()^*&^&%*^()^ **(OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHANES A POTTYMOUTH!) **THIS DAY COULDNT GET ANY WORSE!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 signed on

RockstarJerkSHANE: Nevermind. It can and it just did!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Shane.......I think Samantha ate your guitar pick?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Shane?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Shane? Are you there?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Shane? Oh god... are you gonna wuefolawjehnbgoln roueautowi3nsuighebiksuejakerhsn dhriuehndersugh

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 has been disconnected.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Next Chapter…WOOHOO!!! ;]

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed on.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 has signed on.

RockstarJerkSHANE: KEEP YOUR F^#$^# BIRD AWAY FROM MY GUITAR PICKS!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Look Shane, I said I was sorry. What's the big deal? You have MILLIONS of guitar picks!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Mitchie gave that to me after final jam!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Shane I said I was sorry.

RockstarJerskSHANE has signed off.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Pshh. Well, someone's a grumpy frumpy.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed on.

MiX_MAStAAAA has signed on.

MiX_MAStAAAA: who's a "Grumpy Frumpy?"

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: It's Shane. He's all mad at me just because Samantha ate his guitar pick. But…it's fine. No big deal. I mean, Samantha ate my blackberry and my favorite extra-extra skinny jeans, and I didn't get mad! But anyways, I gotta go…I'll talk to you guys l888888888er.

MiX_MAStAAAA: Bye Jason

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Bye!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 has signed off.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: I wonder why he's so upset. I mean, he has millions of guitar picks doesn't he? What's the big deal?

MiX_MAStAAAA: Oh come on Mitchie…you seriously don't know?

------silence-----

MiX_MAStAAAA: MITCHIE. SHANE'S MAD SAMANTHA ATE HIS GUITAR PICK BECAUSE IT WAS PROBABLY THE ONE YOU GAVE HIM AFTER FINAL JAM!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: What? How does that change anything?

_(tOO_COOL_4_U has signed on, but is invisible.)_

MiX_MAStAAAA: MITCHIE- SHANE LIKES YOU! YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED ON RADIO YENSID?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Caitlyn, you're so crazy. That was all just a prank by Jason. Me and Shane are just friends.

MiX_MAStAAAA: Whatever you say Mitchie. I g2g. I'll text you later.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Bye!

MiX_MAStAAAA has signed off.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed off.

tOO_COOL_4_U is no longer invisible.

tOO_COOL_4_U: So, Shane likes Mitchie huh…? We'll just see about that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -

_**Dun Dun Dun…. Aahaha Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!! (I don't even know if Jackie knows I'm posting this. I tried texting her, but her phone was dead. *SHAME SHAME!* Usually she checks it for spelling errors and such and corrects whatever doesn't fit and whatever, because, well…… ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

tOO_COOL_4_U: Alright, I've got Shane's password. Let's test it.

tOO_COOL_4_U has signed off.

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed on.

RockstarJerkSHANE: YES! It worked!

~*~**~*~~*~**~***~*~*~~*~**~

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed on.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hey Shane!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Umm...hi?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: ahah ok…What's new?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Nothing. Just reading all these comments from all these fans and responding to them…you know…well actually maybe not. Ahaha you wouldn't know what that's like.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: ………………umm…alright…? What's up with you? Did Samantha eat your songbook or something?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Nothing's up with me…

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Alright…If you need to talk I'm always here.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Why would I talk to you…?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: ……………I just meant if you were upset about something, I'm here to help you out…that's what friends do…

RockstarJerkSHANE: Uhh…yeah…friends…

*-*-*-*-silence*-*-*-*-

RockstarJerkSHANE: Seriously Mitchie…you should really change your screen name… your not really THAT talented.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: ……………w-w-what d-do you mean?

RockstarJerkSHANE: You're not really THAT great of a singer…

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: w-what do you mean by that? I-it was your nickname for me since the summer…?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Well, sometimes I just make things up just to be nice to the newbies.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: W-W-What do y-y-ou mean "newbie?"

RockstarJerkSHANE: You know, those newcomers at the camp with no friends, and pretty much no chance of winning? I just kinda…umm…try to give them some hope? I guess that's what you could call it.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: You mean…all this was just…………fake?

RockstarJerkSHANE: If you wanna put it that way…

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Even our date and everything? You would just string me along like that?

RockstarJerkSHANE: I was just trying to do the right thing…

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: THE RIGHT THING? HOW WAS ANY OF THIS THE RIGHT THING? IT WAS ALL JUST A HUGE MISTAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN TRUSTED YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN THOUGHT FOR A MINUTE YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVED IN ME, OR WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND! IF THAT'S REALLY THE WAY YOU FEEL…WELL… STAY AWAY FROM ME! JUST F*** OFF!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has blocked RockstarJerkSHANE.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed off.

RockstarJerkSHANE: That couldn't have worked more perfectly. We'll just see how Shane finds a way to tell Mitchie his "little secret" now…

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*(LATER ON IN THAT DAY) ~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Mitchie's phone vibrates.)

_**Hey Mitchie... Do you wanna go to the park later? I wanna talk to you about something really important.**_

_**-Shane ;]**_

(Shane's phone vibrates.)

_**I told you to stay away from me! Just leave me alone fa*!**_

(Mitchie's phone vibrates.)

_**Mitchie what are you talking about? What's going on?**_

_**-Shane **_

(Shane's phone vibrates.)

_**Nice try. Don't pretend like you don't know what's going on. I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. DON'T TEXT BACK.**_

_**-Mitchie. (The Girl with NO talent.)**_

(Mitchie's phone vibrates.)

_**Mitchie. I seriously don't know what's going on. And what do you mean no talent? Where is that coming from? You have a beautiful voice, and you are extremely talented. Meet me in the park at 4. We can talk about this.**_

_**-Shane.**_

_***~*~*~*~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~****_

Well Oh My goodness. Cliffhanger!

What did you think? Review Please!

If anyone has ideas for the story later on…let us know!

I hope Jackie doesn't yell at me…hopefully this chapter wasn't that bad. Ahahah

And Holy Bananas…now Mitchie's a potty mouth!

REVIEW! ;]


	9. Chapter 9

HOLY BANANAS! I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS CHAPTER 9 ALREADY! Aaahahah it's insane. Anyways it's Geena again…I'm writing this chapter because Jackie's writing another story and I figured I'd do this chapter while she works on the new story. She should be back for the next one though. Anyways it's really amazing and I'm getting hooked on it myself…so go check it out please! It's called the Rich, the Poor, and the Popstar and it's a Camp Rock fanfic…so please read it! Anyways, I'm done babbling with the advertisements. Ahaha On with the chapter!

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~~*~*

*Setting: 5:00 P.M. The local park. Shane is still waiting for Mitchie.*

Nate's phone vibrates.

_**Nate! I can't believe Mitchie never showed up! I've been waiting for an hour. Seriously, I don't even know why she's mad at me. What should I do?**_

_**-Shane**_

Shane's phone vibrates.

_**Man, I don't know. When did this all happen exactly?**_

Nate's phone vibrates.

_**I have no idea. When we came back from lunch I texted her to ask her to meet me here and she got all mad and told me not to talk to her, and how she told me to stay away from her or something. She even cursed at me! She told me to f*** off! You gotta help me Nate!**_

Shane's phone vibrates.

_**Shane…I'll try calling her. Maybe she'll talk to me.**_

Nate's phone vibrates.

_**Thanks man, I owe you big time.**_

Shane's phone vibrates.

_**Yeah, yeah…I'll keep that in mind.**_

Mitchie's phone rings.

Mitchie: Hello?

Nate: Hey Mitchie.

Mitchie: Oh…hi Nate.

Nate: Look Mitchie I know your mad at Shane. He seriously doesn't know why you're even mad at him though. He couldn't have possibly done something because he, Jason and I were out to lunch. I know your really upset and everything but you gotta believe me.

Mitchie: (Sigh.)

Mitchie: Ok, Nate. This is what happened. Shane sent me an i.m. with just…all these insults and everything saying how he was just trying to be nice to me, how we really weren't friends or anything and how I had no talent…all that kind of stuff. He said that that's what he usually does for the "newbies." He said that he just tries to be nice to them so that they have some hope that they'll win even though they have no chance.

Nate: WHAT?! Mitchie…that's sooo not true! Shane would never say any of that stuff! He really likes you as a friend! _**Mumbles: more than you know.**_

Mitchie: What'd you say?

Nate: Nothing…forget it. Trust me Mitchie. What time did that i.m. get sent to you?

Mitchie: Umm…around 2:15 was the conversation.

Nate: See Mitchie! Shane didn't do anything…we were out eating lunch at that time. He didn't have his laptop or even his phone because he left it home to charge. Really Mitchie, Shane would never say something like that about you. He really does care about you.

Mitchie: You mean…I…yelled at him for something he didn't even do?

---Silence---

Mitchie: Oh my god. Nate I gotta talk to him. I made a HUGE mistake.

Nate: Well he's at the park. He's still waiting for you.

Mitchie: Oh my gosh. Nate I gotta go. Thank you so much for clearing this up.

Nate: No problem…bye Mitch.

~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~**~

_Mitchie sprinted as fast as she possibly could to get to the local park. She finally arrived…and saw Shane sitting on the swing with his head down._

Mitchie: Shane…?

Shane: M-Mitchie? You came?

Mitchie: Shane I am soooo sorry. Nate told me about everything. I am sooo sorry I yelled at you and blamed you for everything. I really didn't mean it. I was just so upset about all the things that I thought you said to me. How could I ever make it up to you?

Shane: Really Mitchie it's fine…I understand. I would've acted the same way if I was in your situation.

Mitchie: I can't believe I ever thought that you would do something like that. I should've known that you're wayyy above that.

_Shane just smiled, and blushed._

Mitchie: I can't believe someone would try to pretend to be you just to wreck our friendship. Who would do something so horrible like that?

Shane: I really have no idea. I'm really sorry you had to go through all this Mitchie.

Mitchie: It's okay Shane. I'm just really glad we got to the bottom of this. I'm just really happy to know that it wasn't true.

Mitchie: So…umm...what did you wanna tell me when you asked me to come here anyways?

Shane: Ohh…umm…Mitchie…?

This is really hard for me to say…but…

Mitchie: Yeah…?

_Shane took a deep breath._

_All of a sudden the sky started getting dark…and it started pouring rain._

Mitchie: Shane maybe we should go.

_Mitchie started to turn around._

_**(Shane thought to himself: "I am NOT gonna miss my chance again."**_

_Shane grabbed Mitchie by the arm, turned her around and pulled her into a deep kiss as the rain fell down the side of their cheeks._

~~~***~**~*~*~***~~****~**~***~**~

Ahaha Oh My Gosh. I just love Smitchie. Ahahaha I hope you liked this chapter. If you didn't…I promise I'll get Jackie to help me with the next one. Ahaha She's the one with the REAL writing talent. ;]

Review! ;]


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! It's Jackie! I'm on a roll today! I just updated my other story and now I'm updating this! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews everybody! Hope you like this chapter!**

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 – Jason

SiLENt_fRO – Nate

RockstarJerkSHANE – Shane

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE – Mitchie

MiX_MASTAAAA – Caitlyn

tOO_COOL_4_U – Tess

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 signed on.

SiLENt_fRO signed on.

RockstarJerkSHANE signed on.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Hey guys! Isn't it a great day! Samantha and I went to go have sushi last night and then we saw My Bloody Valentine 3-D and let me tell you, it was SCARY!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Guys? Are you there?

SiLENt_fRO: Jason we need to have an intervention.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Is this about me letting Samantha borrow your toothbrush because she misplaced her's?

SiLENt_fRO: No its not tha- WTF! Jason! She doesn't have teeth! How could she had brushed her teeth with a toothbrush!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: -shrug-

SiLENt_fRO: No its not that Jason

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Is it about me leaving Samatha's droppings in your bed?

RockstarJerkSHANE: No but that's an interesting concept.

SiLENt_fRO: YOU DID WHAT! ^(^*^$%%$#%^%$#&%(*%$&%#*!$&#%&^#%#%$&*^$**%(^(*&^)(^*^%&%$^&^&^^$%%#%%%#%&^&$^&^&^&%^$^&**&*(^&*$%^#$%&*&^*(*(*^(

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Nate's a pottymouth!

SiLENt_fRO: -sigh- It's about you dating Samantha.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Hey I don't tell you guys who to date. I didn't tell Shane not to date Mitchie!

RockstarJerkSHANE: MITCHIE'S HUMAN!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: -sniff- what are you saying?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Samatha's your bird! A BIRD! I'm pretty sure it's actually illegal to date her........I'm positive it's illegal to marry her.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: -sob- YOU'LL BOTH NEVER UNDERSTAND!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 has signed off.

SiLENt_fRO: That could've gone better.

SiLENt_fRO has signed off.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Why am I always the last one to sign off?

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed off.


	11. Chapter 11

YOOOOOOO YOOOOOO YOOOOO! WE'RE BACKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're listening to We're All Dudes from Good Burger…don't know if you guys have seen it ;]

I'm a dude…he's a dude…she's a dude….we're all dudes HEY!

Anywhoooooo On With the Story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed on.

SiLENt_fRO has signed on.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Hey man what's going on?

SiLENt_fRO: Shane…we have a problem.

RockstarJerkSHANE: What…?

SiLENt_fRO: Jason's in jail.

RockstarJerkSHANE: I'm not paying for bail.

SiLENt_fRO: SHANE!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Ok, ok, what did he do?

SiLENt_fRO: He tried to runaway and get married to Samantha in some wedding chapel in Vegas. But then some random hobo called the cops.

RockstarJerkSHANE: THANK GOD FOR THAT HOBO!

SiLENt_fRO: Shane…

RockstarJerkSHANE: Ok, Ok, I'll drive you to the jail…but there's no guarantee that I'll help pay for bail.

SiLENt_fRO: Ughh you can be so difficult. We'll leave at 12.

RockstarJerkSHANE: It's 12:17 P.M……

SiLENt_fRO: Oh I know…I mean 12 tomorrow.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Oh that makes more sense. I'm proud to call you my brother.

SiLENt_fRO: Yeah, yeah…I'll talk to you later. I'm going to eat lunch. See ya!

SiLENt_fRO has signed off.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed on.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hey Shane!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Hey Mitch-

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 has signed on.

RockstarJerkSHANE: WTF? Jason…aren't you in jail?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Jason's in jail?!!!  
BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: I just snuck a laptop in…

RockstarJerkSHANE: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Why not? It's not a big- Oh crap the guards are coming! I gotta- aekrhwoehfseooghoasrhdgoargherg.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 has been disconnected.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Okay, what did Jason do this time?!!

RockstarJerkSHANE: He tried to marry his stupid bird.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Oh my gosh!!!! Are you gonna bail him out?!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Yeahh…tomorrow.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Oh ok. Ahahaha

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: So what else is going on with you?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Nothing.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Same here. I just took a bath, did my hair got dressed, you know…I've been thinking about you.

RockstarJerkSHANE: I think about you when I'm in the shower.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Ummm….I uhhhhh I mean….

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: …………..

RockstarJerkSHANE: I didn't mean it like that….

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: It's okay Shane.

RockstarJerkSHANE: So you have any plans tomorrow?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: No I don't think so…

RockstarJerkSHANE: You wanna go to that new French restaurant?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: I would love to…but what about Jason?

RockstarJerkSHANE: I don't think he likes French food....

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: No No, I mean about bailing him out.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Oh he can wait.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: ahaha Ok. See you tomorrow!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Bye Mitchie!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed off.

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed off.

-----------It is now tomorrow!-----------(at the restaurant)----------

Shane: So, you see anything you like Mitchie?

Mitchie: You mean besides you? (*wink wink*) hahahaa.

Mitchie: Ahaha Well, this Merde dans un sac looks good!

Shane: Oooh that does sound good!

Mitchie: Do you know what you're gonna eat?

Shane: Probably i manger de gros morceaux de merde.

Mitchie: That sounds really interesting!

Shane: ahahah Yup. I'm not really sure what it is, but it sounds good to me.

Mitchie: aahahaha.

Waitress: Hi I'm Taylor. Welcome to Notre nourriture est empoisonnée. I'll be your waitress for this evening. Can I take your order?

Shane: Yes, thank you. I'll have the i manger de gros morceaux de merde.

Waitress: Anything for you (Wink Wink*)

Mitchie: (Cough*cough*) I'll have the Merde dans un sac. And that'll be all. Thank you.

Waitress: *Snorts* (And walks away.)

Mitchie: Well, that was rude.

Shane: What?

Mitchie: Nothing. Never mind.

Shane: Okay, if you say so.

Mitchie: Thanks for taking me out to dinner Shane.

Shane: My Pleasure. Anytime.

~*~*~*~*~*~* Later On *~*~*~*~*~**~

Mitchie: -sigh- I'm stuffed.

Shane: Same here.

Waitress: Hello there. How was your meal? Can I take your plates?

Waitress: Can I get you anything else? Like a napkin, a refill on your drink…maybe my phone number?

Shane: What was that last one?

Waitress: A refill?

Shane: No, no, after that.

Waitress: A Backrub?

Shane: What?

Mitchie: NO THANK YOU! THAT WILL BE ALL. THANK YOU VERY MUCH TAYLOR!

Shane: Ooooooohhh I feel a catfight coming on.

Waitress: Ohh please. No catfights here…I have more class than her anyways. (Walks away.)

Mitchie: I think we should go.

(They get up and walk out.)

_On the walk home:_

Shane: Mitchie are you okay? You haven't said much since we left the restaurant.

Mitchie: I'm good.

Shane: Are you sure? You seemed really upset back there.

Mitchie: Yeah…it's just that waitress….She was all over you.

Shane: Mitchie Torres are you jealous?

Mitchie: I am not jealous!

Shane: Sure….Okay Mitchie whatever you say.

Mitchie: I'm not!

Shane: Ahahaa Okay.

_They leant in…_

"**ALL THE GIRLS AND ALL THE BOYS ARE BEGGING TO IF YOU SEEK AMY!"**

_And they pull away…_

Shane looks at his phone: Jason.

He hits ignore.

_And they once again lean in…_

The voicemail starts to go off.

Jason: Guys……..I'm scared………! Where are you? My new cellmate is big and muscular and has tattoos! He killed three people! Including the guard! His name was Big Bob! My new cellmate doesn't seem friendly! He won't even tell me his name! All he says is 'You won't need to know my name! You won't live long enough to tell anyone it!' Which is ridiculous because I'd tell it to you guys right now if I knew it so obviously I would be able to tell someone! Guys…….he heard me. He's mad……..HELP! Guys……guys…………………………………………………………………….(Static)

(P.S. The quote about thinking about Mitchie when he's in the shower... came from That 70's Show. So we don't own that.) ;]


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Everyone! Sorry it's been a while. It's Geena btw…Jackie was just over my house yesterday but we didn't get a chance to update because other people were over so I figured I'd just give an update…hope it's not that bad. Ahaha review! I 3 Smitchie! Aahaha wowwwww random.

~*~*~**~*~****~~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~***~**

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed on.

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed on.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Hey Mitch ;]

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hey Shane =]

RockstarJerkSHANE: What's up?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Listening to music. Hbu?

RockstarJerkSHANE: nothing much. =] I had a really good time last night. Sorry about Jason interrupting and stuff.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: It's ok! Wait…weren't you supposed to pick up Jason from jail?

RockstarJerkSHANE: He's already home. Ahaha You should've heard our mom FREAK OUT when she gotta hold of him.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: hahahahha poor Jason.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Actually it was realllllyyy funny to watch.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: ahahahaha

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: So what r u doing l8er?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Nothing that I know of… lol

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: You wanna come here?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Sure…I have a surprise for you anyway. ;]

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Omgshh! Tell me!! Ahaha

RockstarJerkSHANE: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Come on Shane! Tell me!!!!!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Your just gonna have to wait 'til….uhh…what time should I come? Ahaha

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: 5. and tell me!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Sorry Mitchie! =P See ya l8er!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE Shane Joseph Gray….!

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed off.

MiX_MASTAAAA has signed on.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Hey Mitchie!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hey Caitlyn!

MiX_MASTAAAA: You are notttt going to believe what I just got on DVD. TWILIGHT!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: OMJWHAEAMC!

MiX_MASTAAAA: I KNOW! You wanna come over tonight to watch it?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: O. Um…Sorry Caitlyn. I can't tonight. I just made plans.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Really?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Yeah…Shane's coming over later.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Oooooohhhh Shane and Mitchie sitting in a tree….K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Seriously…does everyone do that? Didn't we stop singing that in like 1st grade? Ahahah

MiX_MASTAAAA: I think it's adorable. OMG DIDN'T YOU GUYS GO OUT 2 EAT LAST NIGHT? DETAILS DETAILS!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Omgshh Caitlyn it was no big deal…and this waitress was totally gaga over Shane. Ahahah She even tried to give him her number….and a backrub. She was such a brat.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Ooooohhh you're jealous.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: What is this deja vou? I am NOT jealous. She was just all over Shane.

MiX_MASTAAAA: And…you were jealous.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: I WAS NOT.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Ok, Ok you weren't jealous. Did he kiss you?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Well…

MiX_MASTAAAA: OMGSHHH HE DID!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: HE DIDN'T.

MiX_MASTAAAA: WHAT?!!!!!!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: We went to lean in but his phone started ringing. And then after he hit ignore we went to lean in again and his voicemail went off. I don't know what scares me more…the fact that his phone has really bad timing, or that his ringtone is If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears. Ahahahaha.

MiX_MASTAAAA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA I SHOULD SO REMEMBER THAT FOR BLACKMAIL. Anyways I g2g Mitch. I'll ttyL. Make sure you tell me everything after you see your boyfriend tonight! ;]

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: He's not my boyfriend…and don't blackmail him! ahah

MiX_MASTAAAA: Deny, Deny, Deny….

MiX_MASTAAAA has signed off.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed off.

~*~**~~**~*~** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*That Night ~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**

_**Ding dong.**_

Mitchie: Hey Shane!

Shane: Hey Mitch!

--dramatic pause--

Haha!

Mitchie: Oh, you brought your guitar?

Shane: Surprise! Ahahaha C'mon I gotta show you something.

(They run up to Mitchie's room)

Mitchie: So what's the surprise?

Shane: I'll show you…

(They both sit down on Mitchie's bed.)

Shane started strumming his guitar and gently singing.

_Woaaahhh. Woahhh._

_Tryin' to say it right_

_Been reharsin' this all night_

_And I had the worst planned out_

_But now nothing's coming out_

'_Cause your like a movie star_

_I lose track of where we are_

_And I know it sounds so cliché_

_But you take my breath away_

_And when we're together I feel_

_Like I've known you forever_

_Exciting, familiar but new_

_Now I know that no one else would do_

_All that I knew_

_Nothing was true- Until I met you_

_No one else I see_

_The one who sees me_

_For what I can be_

_In everything you do_

_I think I found a new classic in you_

_It's become so hard_

_For me to be surprised_

_But you're bringing back the real me_

_No judgement in your eyes_

'_Cause when I sing with you_

_It's how I speak the truth_

_Just classic when we met_

_Now you make me new_

_no one else would do_

_All that I knew_

_Nothing was true- Until I met you_

_No one else I see_

_The one who sees me_

_For what I can be_

_In everything you do_

_I think I found a new classic in you_

_Woah Oh, I found a new classic in you_

_I found a new classic in you._

---silence---

Mitchie: Wow.

Shane: Did you like it?

Mitchie: D-D-Did you right that for me?

Shane: Yeah.

Mitchie: Wow, Shane I can't believe you'd-

Shane broke the moment with a long awaited kiss…with no interruptions. ;]

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

SiLENt_fRO has signed on.

MiX_MASTAAAA has signed on.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Hey Nate what's up?

SiLENt_fRO: Nothing much u?

MiX_MASTAAAA: Nm.

SiLENt_fRO: You're gonna be so happy when I tell you this…

MiX_MASTAAAA: THE WHOLE CAST OF TWILIGHT IS AT MY HOUSE?!

SiLENt_fRO: What? No. Pshhh I wish though. Haha Mitchie & Shane are totally dating.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Well I thought it was kinda obvious they liked each other Nate. But what made you say this now?

SiLENt_fRO: When I was walking by in the hallway with my laundry I saw them kissing through the door…but Shane had his shirt off!

MiX_MASTAAAA: NATE! U WERE SPYING ON THEM?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MiX_MASTAAAA: I'm impressed. Aahhaa

SiLENt_fRO: ahahah

MiX_MASTAAAA: What else did you see?

SiLENt_fRO: Well all I saw was Shane sitting there with his guitar and then they kissed and…

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed on.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hey guys what's going on?

SiLENt_fRO: NOTHING!

MiX_MASTAAAA: NOTHING!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Umm…ok? I don't wanna know. Ahaha

MiX_MASTAAAA: So did you have fun with Shane?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Yeah we had a lot of fun.

SiLENt_fRO: I bet you did…

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: What?

SiLENt_fRO: NOTHING! Continue…

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Ok? You guys are acting weird… Anyways as I was saying we had a lot of fun…Shane taught me a lot of stuff.

SiLENt_fRO: EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.M.I!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M OUTTA HERE!!!!!

SiLENt_fRO has signed off.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Woahhhh Okay, what's his deal? I was talking about guitar...

MiX_MASTAAAA: ahahah Forget him. Tell me what happened with Shane! EVERYTHING! Don't leave out details! Ahahah

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Well he told me before I came that he had a surprise for me, which turned out to be a song he wrote for me.

MiX_MASTAAAA: AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: I was so speechless.

MiX_MASTAAAA: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: ahahah and then I don't really remember what I said…but I guess I was rambling or something cause he just cut me off and kissed me.

MiX_MASTAAAA: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Would you stop with that?

MiX_MASTAAAA: ahahha Sorry! What else happened?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Well we pretty much just hung out, you know.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Oh come on…you're totally leaving stuff out.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Oh well…I gotta go!!

MiX_MASTAAAA: MITCHIE! WAITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: haha bye Caitlyn!! ;]

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed off.

MiX_MASTAAAA has signed off.

_--_-_-_---_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_---_-_-_

(Mitchie's Phone Vibrates.)

_**Hey Mitch =]**_

_**What's up? You have any plans tonight? ;]**_

_**~Shane**_

(Shane's phone vibrates.)

_**Not that I know of… ;]**_

_**Why…what were you thinking?**_

_**~Mitchie**_

(Mitchie's phone vibrates.)

_**Wanna go see a movie?**_

(Shane's phone vibrates.)

_**ahahah. What movie?**_

(Mitchie's Phone Vibrates.)

_**It doesn't matter…we won't be watching the movie. ;]**_

_**I'll pick you up at 7.**_

_**~Shane ;]**_

~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*

Hope you enjoyed! Hope it wasn't suckish. I tried to make it as long as I could. Ahahaha It's probably not going to even end up being long. Ahaha anyways please review! And I don't own the song New Classic (Acoustic) from Another Cinderella Story, which I changed a word…from dance to sing. ahaha =] REVIEWWWWWW! ;]


	13. Chapter 13

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed on.

SiLENt_fRO has signed on.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Hey Nate

SiLENt_fRO: Hey Man what's going on?

RockstarJerkSHANE: I'm so nervous.

SiLENt_fRO: lol…ok…for what?  
RockstarJerkSHANE: I'm going to the movies with Mitchie in an hour.

SiLENt_fRO: Ohh…I should've known Mitchie was involved.

RockstarJerkSHANE: What should I wear?

SiLENt_fRO: lol you're acting like a girl.

RockstarJerkSHANE: NATE! I just want everything to go perfect, okay? I need to impress her.

SiLENt_fRO: Lol ok…So what movie did you decide on? Not that it matters or anything…since you "won't be watching the movie"… lol

RockstarJerkSHANE: Okay…how did you know about that?

SiLENt_fRO: I was looking through your text messages.

RockstarJerkSHANE: NATE!

SiLENt_fRO: SHANE!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Grrrrrrrrr

RockstarJerkSHANE: Why would you go through my text messages?

SiLENt_fRO: Cause…I was bored?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Ughh. I'll worry about that later.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Man I just hope everything goes okay…I really like her. I think I might even…uh…

SiLENt_fRO: might…?

RockstarJerkSHANE: love her… … …

~silence~

SiLENt_fRO: Are you sure man?

RockstarJerkSHANE: yeah.

SiLENt_fRO: Then go for it! Lol just not too far…I already saw you with her with your shirt off…I still haven't been able to get that nightmare out of my head.

RockstarJerkSHANE: NATE! If you don't stop spying on me I'm gonna tell Caitlyn you wear anti-bacterial underpants and sleep with Mr. Blankey!

SiLEnt_fRO: You wouldn't…

RockstarJerkSHANE: Test me…

SiLENt_fRO: Bastard…

RockstarJerkSHANE: Bye now Nate =P

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed off.

SiLENt_fRO has signed off.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed on.

MiX_MASTAAAA has signed on.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hey Cait

MiX_MASTAAAA: Hey Mitch…are you excited for your movie date with Shane tonight in which you won't be watching the movie?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Caitlyn…how did you hear about that?

MiX_MASTAAAA: Nate told me

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Whatever…anyways what should I wear? You have to help me with my makeup. How fancy should I be? I mean it's just a movie date right?

MiX_MASTAAAA: Omg Mitchie chill…what are you on?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: lol nothing…I'm just…having a fashion crisis?

MiX_MASTAAAA: Somehow I highly doubt that but just wear dark skinny jeans with a nice top or something. But don't go too heavy on makeup. Go more natural ;]

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: haha thanks cait.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Mitch do you wanna come over and sleepover tonight after your date with Shane…you can tell me all about it… Ahahaha ;]]

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hahaha sure why not?

MiX_MASTAAAA: Ahahaha yay! It's gonna be so much fun! Ahahah =]

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: See ya l8er cait!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed off.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 has signed on.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Hey Caitlyn! How are you doing…haven't talked to you in a while!

MiX_MASTAAAA: Yeah Jason! I'm good… How are you?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: A lot better since I've been home from jail.

MiX_MASTAAAA: That's good to hear.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Yup…and I found out something that you probably wanna hear…but you have to promise not to tell Nate…

MiX_MASTAAAA: Sure…tell me! What is it?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Okay so I was reading Nate's diary…

MiX_MASTAAAA: NATE HAS A DIARY!??!!!! THAT'S HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS IT PINK WITH LITTLE FLUFFY FEATHERS ON IT?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: You've seen it too?

MiX_MASTAAAA: HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHH!!! THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Hahaha I know but just listen Caitlyn…

MiX_MASTAAAA: I'm listening…

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Nate likes you!

MiX_MASTAAAA: …really?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Yup.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Are you sure?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: I told you…I read his diary…

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: So…do you like him?

MiX_MASTAAAA: Umm…

_(background) "JASON!!! GET OFF OF MY COMPUTER!!!"  
"SAMANTHA JUST HOLD ON!"_

MiX_MASTAAAA: Wait…birds can't talk…

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Quiet!! She'll hear you!

MiX_MASTAAAA: How can she hear what I'm typing?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Caitlyn I gotta- adsjfhgdgjkhwoefhasfhgnfdgjkfnd

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 has been disconnected.

~~*~*~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Mitchie's phone vibrates)

_**Hey Mitch,**_

_**I'm on my way to pick you up now. I'll be there in a few minutes. See you soon.**_

_**~Shane =]**_

_**P.S. I chose Prom Night if that's okay. ;]**_

(Shane's phone vibrates)

_**Prom Night!? Oh my god! Isn't that supposed to be like really scary? Didn't BIG ROB get scared during Prom Night?**_

(Mitchie's phone vibrates)

_**Ahahaha don't worry Mitchie…I'll be there to protect you ;]**_

_**~Shane**_

~~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Movie! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mitchie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

(jumps into Shane's arms)

Shane: Haha see, I told you I'd protect you…

Mitchie: Ahaha. Yeah…I'm _thrilled _you chose Prom Night. Sarcasm Intended. Ahaha

"Mitchie…?" he said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear…

"I love you."

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~

**Wasn't as long as I originally planned it to be…but I really wanted to update so I hope it still did the trick. REVIEW!!!! Also I took the anti-bacterial underpants from iCarly. Ahahaha ;] So I don't own that. And I switched to Mitchie's point of view at the end if you didn't figure that out. Ahaha I just didn't want to put MITCHIE'S POINT OF VIEW and then what she said…that ruins the romantic moment. Ahahaha REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~**~~*

After the movie was over Shane took me back to his house. His parents and Nate and Jason weren't home so we just went up to Shane's room. We were pretty much just sitting on his bed talking about the movie until he pulled me close to him so that my head was buried in his chest. I looked up at him to speak but then he started to kiss me passionately and without braking the kiss put his hand on my thigh and pulled me even closer to him. He started running his hand up my side when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled away apologetically and looked at my phone.

_**Hey Mitchie,**_

_**I'm on my way to Shane's house now to pick you up. I'll see you in a little bit. ;]**_

_**-Caitlyn**_

"Oh my gosh…Shane…I completely forgot about Caitlyn!"

I began to sit up but he immediately pushed me back down on his bed. He began placing kisses on my neck.

"Shane…"

He didn't stop. Ughh. Hormonal boys.

"Shane…stop distracting me…you know I have to go."

Still, he didn't stop kissing my neck- instead he just giggled at me. His warm breath on my neck sent chills down my spine. As much as I _was _getting distracted…the last thing I wanted was for Caitlyn to walk in on this. She would never let me live this down. So I had to just get Shane the hell off of me before Caitlyn got here.

"I'm sorry Shane. I gotta go. I'll text you later okay?"

"Okay."

And with that, he just kissed me quickly and actually let me walk out of the room.

"Mitchie wait!!! Do you need a ride?"

"Thanks Shane but Caitlyn's on her way over."

"Oh. Okay. Bye."

Caitlyn came a few minutes later and we headed over to her house for the "best sleepover ever" or as I liked to call it, "the-sleepover-that-as- much-as-I-wanted-to-go-it-couldn't-wait-5-more-minutes?!"

~*~**~**~~**~*~*Shane's point of view (hah! I put it this time!)*~**~**~*~**~

Nate's phone vibrates.

_**Dude! You couldn't text Caitlyn or call her or do something to distract her from coming to pick up Mitchie?!!!**_

Shane's phone vibrates.

_**Uhh no…I couldn't…I'm dealing enough just trying to keep Jason out of trouble. I think we both know that's a huge accomplishment. And anyway, what was I supposed to say? Don't go to pick up Mitchie? What's the big deal?**_

Nate's phone vibrates.

_**I didn't get to sing her the song or give her the present! We were finally alone! I just needed a few more minutes!**_

Shane's phone vibrates.

_**Shane…I'm sorry. Look tomorrow around 2-ish Mom and Dad are going over the Forman's house for that party. So they won't be home. I'll take Jason somewhere for the day that way you can be alone with Mitchie.**_

Nate's phone vibrates.

_**-sigh- Okay, thanks Nate. I'm gonna text Mitchie now so that she doesn't make any plans for tomorrow. Ahaha anyways what time will you guys be home?**_

Shane's phone vibrates.

_**About an hour. Ahaha THANK GOD. Being with Jason for this long is torture. Anyway I'll talk to you later…go talk to Mitchie.**_

~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~~***~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~*

Mitchie's phone vibrates.

_**Hey Mitchie,**_

_**You wanna come over tomorrow? Maybe we could…pick up where we left off? ;]**_

_**-Shane ;]**_

"And exactly where did you leave off?"

That made me jump out of my own skin. I had no clue Caitlyn was standing right behind me the whole time. Was I really that out of it?

"Hahaha Mitchie…it's okay. As long as you didn't… uh… you know…"

"Oh my god Caitlyn!"

"Alright, alright just making sure. Aren't you gonna text the boy back?"

"Hahahaa okay………why don't you text Nate?"

"Why would I text Nate?"

"Because you likeeeeeeeeeee him." =P

"I do not!"

"Caitlyn…I've known you since we were little. I know when you have a crush on someone. But Nate likes you back! So text him or something!"

"I'll text Nate if you text back Shane and tell him you love him."

"He already knows I love him."

"Umm…what? When did this happen?"

"At the movie…"

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did…just now."

"Okay wait…so you told Shane you loved him?"

"Well…… we were watching the movie and I got scared so he was holding me and he whispered in my ear that he loved me."

"And you said…?"

"Well…we just…kissed."

"Mitchie! You have to text him back right now and tell him you love him."

"Are you going to text Nate?"

"Yes, yes I'll talk to Nate."

Shane's phone vibrates.

_**Okay ;] Sounds good ;] Umm…what time?**_

Mitchie's phone vibrates.

_**Around 2:30?**_

Shane's phone vibrates.

_**Okay Shane. See you tomorrow.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Mitchie. **_

Mitchie's phone vibrates.

_**I love you too Mitchie.**_

_**P.S. I have a surprise for you too.**_

_**;]**_

_**Shane.**_

"Aww that's so sweet!"

"Would you stop reading my text messages? Ahaha. Anyways, what did Nate say?"

"Umm…nothing much."

"Oh come on."

"Okay, okay…we're uh…going to a movie on Sunday."

"That's great! Ahahah You guys should see Prom Night. That way at the scary parts you can jump into his arms."

"I don't get scared at movies like that."

"So…you can still pretend…"

"Ahahaha what would I do without you Mitch?"

~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**Shane's POV***~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~**~~**~*~*

Nate's phone vibrates.

_**NATE! GUESS WHAT?**_

Shane's phone vibrates.

_**I'm guessing Mitchie's coming tomorrow…?**_

Nate's phone vibrates.

_**Yes…but there's more! SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME!**_

Shane's phone vibrates.

_**That's great Shane. I'm happy for you. We're on our way home now so we'll talk in a while and you can tell me about your date with Mitchie and stuff. See ya.**_

_**-Nate**_

~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~***~**~**~**~*~****~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*

_**RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Ahaha ;]**_

_**Let me know if you have any questions or if you want something in the story or blah blah blah. =] And P.S. I think this is the longest chapter yet. Woohoo! =]**_


	15. Chapter 15

"_Sh-aaaaanee! St-St-Stop T-Tickling Meeee!"_

"_Say that I'm the coolest guy on earth with the manliest muscles!"_

"_Nooooooo!"_

"_Say it!!"_

"_F-F-Finee!! Sh-anee Gray is th-the cool-est guy on earth with the manliest m-muscles!" I screamed trying to catch my breath._

_I giggled and he pushed me up against the wall brushing his lips past mine until we finally both met. I heard someone clear their throat so we both immediately pulled away from each other._

"_Hi….daddy."_

"_H-H-Hi Mr. Torres."_

MiX_MASTAAAA: HAHAH! Awwww! Poor Shane!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hahaha I know! I felt so bad!

MiX_MASTAAAA: Did he say anything to you after he talked to your dad?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: No, but I don't think it went too well.

MiX_MASTAAAA: What makes you say that?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Well, 1, When Shane came back he looked like he was about to throw up. 2. Would it even be possible for it to go well? And 3, I heard some of it through the door. And Shane was stuttering a lot. Ahahaha

MiX_MASTAAAA: Hahahhahaha well atleast it's a good sign that he was nervous.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: hahaha what's that supposed to mean?

MiX_MASTAAAA: Well, he wanted to make a good impression on the parentals.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: ahahaha okay, first of all when did you become a relationship expert? And second, since when do you say things like "parentals?"

MiX_MASTAAAA: So you admit that there's a relationship =P

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: I never said that…

MiX_MASTAAAA: You didn't deny it…

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Oh yeah…well what about your date with Nate?

MiX_MASTAAAA: HAHHA THAT RHYMED!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Don't try to change the subject!

MiX_MASTAAAA: Okay okay, nothing really happened…I promise. It was only like the first time we actually did something together so it was kind of awkward.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hahaha okay I'll let you get away with it this time, but next time I want details. Ahahahha

MiX_MASTAAAA: Get away with what? I'm telling the truth!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Whatever you said Caitlyn.

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed on.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Hey Mitchie!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hey Shane! What's up?

MiX_MASTAAAA: Okay I know you two are dating or whatever but I'm not invisible!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Hahaha sorry Caitlyn. How are you?

MiX_MASTAAAA: I'm good, thank you.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: See, Caitlyn? Shane is a gentleman.

RockstarJerkSHANE: …With the manliest muscles…

MiX_MASTAAAA: Ohh ewww I don't need to hear this story again.

MiX_MASTAAAA has signed off.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Wow that was easier than I thought it would be.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hahaha Shane! I take back what I said about you being a gentleman!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Ouch! That one hurt! Ahaha Well, atleast you didn't take back the muscles part.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Who says I didn't take that back?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Are you trying to rip my heart out? Ahahahah

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hahaha I would never do that!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Ahahahah good! Ahaha Anyway, do you wanna come over later to watch a movie?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Ehhh, another movie?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Well, I could hold you in my arms so you could see how manly my muscles are. ;]

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Ahahah am I going to have to listen to this the rest of my life?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Ahaha yes.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Ahaha fabulous. I'm sure you'll write a song about it too.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Woahhh are you psychic or something?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Ahaha I'm totally kidding. Do you wanna go mini golfing or something?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Yeah that sounds good. =] I'll come pick you up…around…maybe…8?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Okay, see you later. ;]

RockstarJerkSHANE: Love you 33

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Love you too. Xoxo

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed off.

RockstarJerkSHANE has signed off.

~*~*~*~**~*~**~~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

"Nate!!!!! Get down here right now! You gotta hear this!"

"What is it Shane?"

"I just finished a new song."

"Well…okay let's hear it."

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold, and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I will be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Its okay, it's okay._

_It's okay._

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I will be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my_

_You're my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I am here, for you…_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay._

_Woahhh, Oh, Stay…_

_I will never let you fall_

_I stand up with you forever._

_I will be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven…_

"So…what did you think?"

"Well, gee, is this any chance about your love for Mitchie?"

"Umm…maybe…?"

"Are you gonna sing it to her tonight?"

"No probably not."

"Why not?"

"Well you avoided telling me if it was good, and we're going mini-golfing. I don't know if this fits the theme."

"Ahahah well I like it. I think she'll like it too. I think you should sing it for her."

"Not tonight Nate."

"What if you ask her to come over after the date so that you could sing it to her?"

"You're not going to let me get away with this are you?"

"Nope."

"Ahaha okay Nate, I'll ask her to come back to the house and I'll sing her the song.

"Good. Wait wait, what about the other song you were gonna sing her the other night when Caitlyn came to pick her up?"

"Aww man I forgot about that one too!"

"I think you should sing this one first. I like it better."

"Ahahah me too Nate."

~*~*~*~**~**~*On the drive home…~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~

Mitchie: I totally crushed you in mini-golf Mr. Manly Muscles.=P

Shane: Hey, Hey, don't call my muscles names. Haha besides I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't let my girlfriend win. =P

Mitchie:(_Well I guess that answer's Caitlyn's question.)_: AHAHAHA Oh yeah Shane…you LET me win.

Shane: Ahahaahaha Fine. Don't believe me. Aahah

Shane: So I have a surprise for you. ;]

Mitchie: Really? What is it?

Shane: A song, of course… ;]

Mitchie: Wow Shane way to ruin the surprise…

Shane: You asked me! Ahahaha But we're here now so you would've found out now anyway.

I ran up the stairs quickly anxious to hear the song. Shane grabbed his guitar and began to play and sing softly.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold, and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I will be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Its okay, it's okay._

_It's okay._

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I will be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my_

_You're my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I am here, for you…_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay._

_Woahhh, Oh, Stay…_

_I will never let you fall_

_I stand up with you forever._

_I will be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven…_

"So, uh…what did you think?"

Mitchie sat still, stunned.

"Umm…Mitchie…?"

--silence—

"PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"

"I- I"

"Mitchie it's okay if you didn't like it I understand."

"I-loved it. It was beautiful Shane. Thank you so much."

"I meant every single word."


	16. Chapter 16

He kissed me softly, but it had a lot of passion in it. Once oxygen ran out, we pulled apart. Shane smiled and said, "I got you something too." and went to reach for a box in one of his drawers. He pulled out a small box and handed it to me. It was a dog tag with the shape of half of a heart on the front, and on the back it said "Shane (Heart) Mitchie." Honestly I couldn't believe it. I wish I could've seen my face. I was probably crying since I was so touched.

"I have the other half." He said pulling the dog tag out of his shirt so that it was showing. The back was the same, but on the front it had the other side of the heart.

"Shane…I love it. But what's the occasion?"

"No occasion…I just saw it and thought it would be perfect." He said smiling.

We began to kiss passionately once again until we were interrupted by Shane's phone vibrating.

_**Guys…**_

_**Stop sucking face and come downstairs before Jason freaks out. He wants to show you guys something.**_

_**-Nate**_

"Well doesn't he have a way with words?" Shane said sarcastically. "And why does he always spy on me?"

I simply responded by saying, "Well, he's your brother…what do you expect?"

We ran downstairs to see Jason jumping up and down.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!"

"Jason Jason Jason…" Shane said unenthusiastically.

I giggled at how mad Shane was that we were interrupted to be brought downstairs to see Jason.

"I INVENTED THE COOLEST THING EVER! OKAY, IT'S THIS WHITE, GOOEY, STICKY STUFF! YOU CAN USE IT TO STICK STUFF TOGETHER FOR ART PROJECTS OR BASICALLY WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

"You mean glue?" Nate said confused.

"Yeah…kind of like that! I was just looking in the drawers of the desk in the family room and I saw this bottle with a cow on the front and it said "Elmer's" so I just poured some out, put it in a container I had and…well…I invented it!"

"We were interrupted and brought downstairs for THIS?" Shane said annoyed.

"YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR ME!" JASON EXCLAIMED.

"YOU DIDN'T INVENT ANYTHING!" Nate and Shane both said together.

"I'm going back upstairs…" Shane said starting to walk toward the staircase.

I started to follow him. When I finally reached Shane's room I heard him playing a tune softly on his guitar already.

"Working on something new Popstar?"

"Yeah…I wrote it for Robert Pattinson."

I looked at him confused.

"Mitchie it was a joke. Ahaha"

"Well I would hope so." I giggled. "Let me hear the song."

"Ehh, it's not finished. I only have the chorus and I just started the verse."

"Well that's okay…maybe I could help. Sing it for me."

_I was born_

_To tell you I love you_

_And I am torn_

_To do what I have to_

_To make you mine, stay with me tonight._

_Stripped and polished_

_I am new, I am fresh…_

"And that's all I've gotten."

"Well I still think it's beautiful Shane. What about this…?"

_I am feeling so ambitious, you and me flesh to flesh_

"Well jeeze Mitchie when did you get so dirty?"

"It's not really dirty! Besides, it rhymed."

"Ahaha well like this?" He said grabbing me close to him so there was pretty much no space between us. Then I knew where he was going with this…flesh to flesh. Yeah, yeah Mr. Literal. But, I can't say I was complaining.

"Yeah…something like that." I said giggling.

Eventually…as awkward as it might sound…we ended up sort of slow dancing around the room. Ahaha but it was really sweet. I did pull away though. I came up with the next lyric. ;]

"Hey…" I started almost bursting out laughing seeing Shane's reaction to me pulling away from him.

"What about…"

_Cause every breath that you will take_

_When you're sitting next to me_

Shane continued on almost immediately,

_Will bring life into my deepest hopes, what's your fantasy?_

He continued on…

_I was born _

_To tell you I love you_

_And I am torn_

_To do what I have to_

_To make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

"Shane it's amazing."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you."

"I only came up with 3 lines…"

"But you were the inspiration of the song."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~

"SHANE: MITCHIE'S MY FRIEND AND EVERYTHING, BUT IF YOU SAY ONE MORE SENTENCE WITH THE NAME MITCHIE IN IT I AM GOING TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!"

"Well Mr. Grumpy Pants, I'm sorry that I love her so much."

"OH MY GOD!"

"What? I didn't say Mitchie…I said *her*."

"Well now you said Mitchie…"

"Nate! She's my girlfriend, you should be supportive!"

"I am supportive Shane! But all I've heard is Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie for the past hour and a half!"

"Nate…I think somebody's jealous…"

"WHAT?! You think I'm jealous of Mitchie?"

"Maybe you just want to spend more time with your brother…and his girlfriend is taking up all of his time."

"Oh yeah. That's it." Nate said sarcastically.

"Well what about you and Caitlyn? You haven't seen her in a few days…call her up. We could double date."

"Okay first of all, me and Caitlyn aren't dating like you and Mitchie. Second, I don't want to see you guys making out while me and Caitlyn just sit there!"

"Well Saturday is the 4th of July. We're having a party outside and we're gonna swim and eat junk food and stuff…invite Caitlyn over and I'll invite Mitchie."

"You would've invited Mitchie either way…"

"Yeah…and wouldn't it look bad if you didn't invite Caitlyn? She would take it as a bad sign…"

"I'll text Caitlyn. You can text Mitchie."

_Well that was easier than I thought. _

Mitchie's phone vibrates.

_**Hey Mitchie,**_

_**You want to come over Saturday for the 4**__**th**__** of July?**_

_**-Shane xoxo**_

Shane's phone vibrates.

_**Yeah Shane definitely! That sounds great. =] What time?**_

Mitchie's phone vibrates.

_**Umm…come around 12. But bring your bathing suit =]**_

Shane's phone vibrates.

_**Ahaha okay Shane. Thanks! I'll see you Saturday. ;]**_

_**Love you!**_

_**Mitchie xoxo**_

~*~*~~**~***~***~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**

~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~***~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~

Caitlyn's phone vibrates.

_**Hey Caitlyn,**_

_**Are you doing anything Saturday for the 4**__**th**__** of July?**_

Nate's phone vibrates.

_**Hey Nate!**_

_**Nothing that I know of, why?**_

Caitlyn's phone vibrates.

_**Well our family is having a 4**__**th**__** of July party. You wanna come?**_

_**P.S. Mitchie is coming too. Shane just asked her. Ahaha**_

Nate's phone vibrates.

_**Ahahah Okay. I'll be there. What time?**_

Caitlyn's phone vibrates.

_**Um… around 12 good?**_

Nate's phone vibrates.

_**Perfect Nate. Thanks!**_

Caitlyn's phone vibrates.

_**No problem. And you should bring your bathing suit and a towel cause we're gonna swim. =]**_

Nate's phone vibrates.

_**Ahaha okay. I will. See you Saturday!**_

Caitlyn's phone vibrates.

_**See you Saturday Caitlyn. =]**_

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~***~*~*~**~~**~~*

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~***~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*

Okay, so I hope you liked the chapter. I had to re-write it a few times because of computer issues. But anyways, I know someone asked who wrote the song that was in the last chapter. Sorry I didn't put that at the bottom and give the artist credit. I was going to originally, but then I completely forgot and I didn't want to have to repost and everything. The song in the last chapter with the lyric, "Even if saving you sends me to heaven." And all that is called Your Guardian Angel and it's by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Whoever didn't know that…I don't like you anymore. Ahaha JUST KIDDING. =D The song used in this chapter that Shane and Mitchie sing together is called Your Call and is by Secondhand Serenade. I absolutely love the song so I had to fit it in somehow. Anyways, if your still actually reading…hopefully Jackie and I will put up a new chapter together in the next couple of days because there's going to be a "That 70's Show" Marathon on T.V. and we're planning to get together to watch it. Ahaha and you know what that means…more quotes for the story! Ahahaha. But the plans aren't definite yet. Cross your fingers! Ahahah Anyways, I doubt anyone's still reading through my rambling but if you are you are my new favorite person. Ahaha Please Review! I would really appreciate it! Also, if you have any ideas for something that can happen at the party (in the story) ahahahahaha then put it in the review! Oh wait but if you have good sleepover/party games put that in there! We're always looking for sleepover games. DON'T PUT TRUTH OR DARE! Ahahahaha ;] Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! So, I know you are all wondering…did me and Jackie have the sleepover with the marathon of That 70's Show? Well PSHHH YEAH WE DID! Ahahah I told Jackie to read the updated chapter but then she was like I can't my computer isn't working. I was like GASP! How are we going to update? So here I am again updating. But she told me to add some Naitlyn. So, I hope you enjoy! Please review! =]**

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

_**Ding dong.**_

"Hey Caitlyn!"

"Hey Nate! Happy 4th of July!"

"Happy 4th of July to you too!"

"Thanks for inviting me over Nate…I really appreciate it. My family doesn't even really do much to celebrate since we're all not that close."

"Oh…well…I hope that you have fun over here…" Nate said, pretty much unsure what to say after being caught off guard. "Umm…why don't we go out to the back? Do you have your bathing suit on?" Nate said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah I have it under my tank top and shorts." Caitlyn responded following Nate out to the backyard and toward the pool.

"Where is everyone?" She said surprised to find the backyard pretty much empty with tons of red white and blue everywhere.

"Oh well the rest of the family is coming over in about an hour. Shane and Jason are upstairs getting changed into their bathing suits and my parents went to the store to buy some last minute stuff."

"Oh okay."

Nate smiled then ran toward the pool and jumped in a cannonball making a huge splash.

"COME ON!" Nate said laughing a little.

"OKAY!" Caitlyn said mocking him.

She took off the clothes on top of her swimsuit and much like Nate, jumped in the pool making a splash.

They giggled then inched closer to each other.

Breaking the silence Nate jumped in, "So where's Mitchie? Weren't you guys coming together?"

"Well Mitchie was running a little late so she told me to come over anyway and that she'd be over a little bit later. She should be here soon."

They went to inch a little closer yet again, but still apart from each other when they heard someone.

"OH MY GOD JUST KISS ALREADY!"

It was Shane. Shocker.

After seeing Caitlyn practically jump out of her skin and blush but smile from Shane's comment Nate just smiled and leaned into Caitlyn.

"Well, you heard the man."

~*~**~*~*~~**~**~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~

After most of the family members arrived for the celebration, Mitchie arrived.

"Hey Mitchie! Happy 4th of July!" Shane exclaimed happily giving Mitchie a huge hug.

"Happy 4th of July Shane!"

"Your just in time…my dad just finished making all the hamburgers, cheeseburgers and hot dogs." Shane said smiling.

"Great!" Mitchie said while Shane led her to the backyard. They each grabbed a cheeseburger and went to sit down at the table.

"Hey Caitlyn! Hey Nate!" Mitchie said waving to the two.

They both sat down at the long table in the order of Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, Mitchie.

While Caitlyn and Mitchie were chatting and laughing about god knows what Nate leaned over to Shane.

"Dude…I am sitting next to the most gorgeous human being on Earth."

"Well thanks Nate, I did put extra product in my hair this morning."

"Not you, idiot!"

"I know, I was just kidding. Even though I am one gorgeous human being."

Nate glared at Shane.

"I was kidding!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Mitchie said playfully butting in.

"Nothing." Shane responded instantly. "Hey Mitchie why don't you come with me for a second I kinda need to ask you something in private if you don't mind…?"

"Umm…sure Shane…"

Shane and Mitchie walked away from the table.

"What do you need to ask me?" Mitchie questioned.

"Nothing." Shane responded laughing.

"Huh?" Mitchie asked confused.

"I wanted to leave those two alone for a few minutes." He said smiling.

"Ahahahaha oh! Very smooth Shane…"

"Yeah, well I'm just that amazing." They both started laughing together.

~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~**~**~***~*~*~*~**

"So…what's up?" Caitlyn said trying to break the awkward moment that just occurred.

"Come here…" Nate said standing up from the table motioning Caitlyn to walk with him.

"So what were you and Shane talking about…?" She said teasing.

"Hahah Well, I was just telling Shane how I was sitting next to the most gorgeous human being."

Caitlyn started blushing and smiling but looked down so that Nate wouldn't notice.

"And Shane thought it was him."

"They both stopped walking and laughed a little. They leant in and had a soft kiss. After a few moments they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Let's go find Shane and Mitchie. We can play Chicken."

They both laughed and ran to find Smitchie.

When they made their way inside to living room quietly they saw Shane and Mitchie laying on the couch together kissing. Caitlyn quickly grabbed Mitchie's camera from the counter and took a picture. Stunned from the flash they both jumped and gave Caitlyn a "What the hell?!" look.

"What? I know you guys would want that picture."

Blushing as they got up on their feet to walk out to the backyard Shane broke the silence by saying, "Send me the picture."

All four of them started to walk toward the pool. Shane and Nate ran and jumped in and Caitlyn and Mitchie took the ladder laughing at the boys. Shane noticed that much like him, Mitchie was still wearing the dogtag that he gave her.

"Hey Mitchie…the dogtag looks really nice on you."

"Thanks…you too."

"What?" Caitlyn questioned walking over to Mitchie to look at the dogtag.

Reading the back of it and realizing that each of them had a half of the shape of the heart Caitlyn immediately shouted out, "AWWWW!!!! SHANE YOU LOVE MITCHIE! AWWWWWWW!!!! HOW COME NOBODY TOLD ME ABOUT THIS?!!!!"

Everyone just looked around and shrugged.

"Well just be careful you two." Caitlyn said smiling. "We don't need little baby Smitchies running around. Actually the last thing this world needs is another Shane."

Shane whispered extremely quietly, "No guarantees."

"What did you say Shane?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Umm…I uh…I said the same could go for you guys! Yeah…we don't need Naitlyns running around either." _Yeah that works…Nice cover Shane!_

Nate and Caitlyn just looked at each other and then looked down and blushed.

~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~***~***~*~*~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~

Ahhh! What did you think? I hope you liked it. I did add some Naitlyn but I feel like I was still bias to Smitchie. Ahahah Sorry! I can't help it I guess. But let me know what you think! Review! And let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter! I think someone suggested something embarrassing for this chapter, so I guess the fact that Mitchie and Shane got caught on the couch could be embarrassing. Ahahahah. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! =]


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone…Thanks for reviewing! I'm going to try to lower the amount that I write that way we get right to the story. Ahahah anyways I know the chapter last time wasn't that long, so I'm sorry about that. Hopefully this one is a little longer. But as soon as I posted the chapter for the previous one, I thought of some ideas for this one. So I hope you like them, and this note didn't end up being shorter at all. Hahaha please review!**

~***~*~*~**~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*

It was later at night on the 4th of July. The fireworks were over and most of Shane's family went home. A few family members were still outside chatting with all the adults but Nate, Caitlyn, Shane and I came inside to watch a movie. Nate and Caitlyn are probably in Nate's room and Shane and I went up to Shane's room just to relax and stuff before watching the movie. We were lying on Shane's bed in each other's arms just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Shane…?"

"Hey Mitchie…?"

"Shane…earlier today when Caitlyn made that comment about us…?"

"Y-Yeah…?"

"What did you respond to her?"

"Umm…uhh…what do you mean?"

"I thought I heard you say something…"

"Like what?"

"Well…what did you say?"

"Umm…I uh…I said…*cough cough* no guarantees."

"What? I'm sorry I couldn't understand you."

-Sigh- "I said no guarantees."

-Silence-

"Well…uhh…what did you mean by that?"

"Umm…well…you see…"

"Yeah?"

"Mitchie…every night I have this dream…"

"Oh. Uh…a bad dream or a good dream?"

"A great dream."

I motioned for him to continue.

"Mitchie…I see us together years from now with a family. We were so happy. It was perfect. I…I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Still completely thrown from what just happened I tried to push some words out of my mouth so I didn't look like a complete idiot. I mean we are only 18. Shane is 19, but still…could he really tell at such a young age who exactly he plans to marry someday and have a family with?

"B-B-But what if you don't feel that way after a few years? Relationships don't always last Shane…"

"When someone loves someone else as much as I love you, the love and respect for one another lasts a lifetime."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*(Caitlyn's POV)~*~****~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I still can't believe Mitchie didn't tell me about the dog tag! I can't believe YOU didn't tell me about the dog tag!"

"Caitlyn are you still going on about that? Ahahah"

"YES I AM! Ahaha"

"Well uh…Caitlyn can I show you something?"

I nodded and I saw him reach to grab his guitar. I knew exactly where he was going with this. Those Grays and their serenading. He began to play a soft tune on his acoustic guitar and already my heart began to melt.

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything you want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable

We could run forever  
If you wanted to  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I'll keep singing this song  
Until the very end  
We have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable

I would give it up  
To never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
'Cause you know we're inseparable

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

"Nate it's beautiful!"

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

I put my hand on my forehead. "Wow Nate…uh…thank you SO much…"

"No problem. I'm just really glad you liked it."

He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. Even though it might not be considered much, to me it was perfect because anything more and I probably would've fainted and gone unconcious.

But anyway, we left Nate's room and went to gather Mitchie and Shane to watch the movie. They were laying on Shane's bed but once we came in they pretty much got up and followed us out of the room.

"See…I knocked this time so that I didn't interupt anything. Aren't you proud of me Mitchie?" I teased.

"Y-Y-Yeah Caitlyn. Thanks. I appreciate that."

At first I figured maybe they had some kind of "moment" that I would really rather not know about so I figured she'd shake it off in a few minutes, but I could tell something was up with Mitchie. I didn't want to question it too much though because I could tell it was something sensitive, most likely with Shane, and Shane and Nate were both like two feet away from us. I would just ask her later. Even when we were watching the movie, she was still in Shane's arms and every once in a while he would lean down and kiss her but she still looked like something hit her…HARD. The really sad thing though Is that I noticed all this while I was centimeters away from Nate. That's how worried I was. MITCHIE OWES ME BIG TIME.

"Hey uh Mitchie? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure Caitlyn."

I gave Nate an apologetic smile and we went upstairs and into the bathroom to talk.

"Okay Mitchie what's up with you? I know that something is bothering you. Is it about Shane? WHAT DID HE DO?"

"Caitlyn relax…he didn't do anything. Well, he didn't do anything bad I guess."

"What?" I have to admit I was completely lost.

"Caitlyn he…he said how…he…he wants to spend the rest of his life with me."

At first I was going to scream out AWW!! Like I usually do when Mitchie tells me all these things about her and Shane, but I refrained when I realized exactly why that bothered Mitchie. It really feels like it was yesterday, but it was two years ago. I remember Mitchie sitting in my bedroom crying hysterically as I tried to calm her down. Her boyfriend Dave just told her a few days earlier how much he loved her or something. They were really becoming close and had a serious relationship. But she found out he was cheating on her about 3 days later. She was crushed. She wasn't trusting of many people after that, and Shane was her first relationship after it happened. It all made sense now. She wasn't sure if she could trust Shane because last time things got serious they ended soon.

"Mitchie… Shane loves you beyond what you even know and you have to trust him. Everything that Shane says he completely means and you have to believe that."

"I know Caitlyn but it's so hard. I feel like it's happening all over again."

"Mitchie…trust me. Trust Shane…remember the song he sang you? _I will never let you fall…I'll stand up with you forever…I'll be there for you through it all…even if saving you sends me to heaven…"_

Mitchie joined in with me and before you knew it, we were both singing it at the top of our lungs and Mitchie was smiling a little bit.

"_Cause you're my…you're my…my true love. My whole heart."_

"Mitchie the Gray's songs don't lie."

"I know Caitlyn…you're right. I feel really bad though. I don't want Shane to get the wrong idea. I really do feel the same way…but…I don't know. I just couldn't get myself to say it."

"Well you go talk to Shane. I'm sure Nate and I can find something to do."

~*~**~**~***~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~**~~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~**~**~*~**~

Well as I'm sure you could've guessed…we did.

"So uh..what were you and Mitchie talking about?"

"Umm…girl stuff."

"Oh. That's…uhh…nice? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry everything's fine."

"That's good."

I tried to change the subject as quick as possible. It was awkward as hell!

"Thanks again for the song. I really loved it."

He didn't even respond. He just gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. It's that Gray gene again I guess. Mitchie and I are so alike that we fall for it everytime. Ahahaa.

He grabbed my lower back to pull me closer to him and since I still only had a tank top on his cold hands shocked my bare skin but I didn't make it noticable that I was scared. Well, atleast I don't think so. However I did show that I was completely freaked when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I completely jumped out of my skin to see Jason standing in front of me and Nate.

"JASON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"HEY NATE! LOOK AT MY NEW SKELETON WASH-OFF TATOO! WHEN I MOVE MY MUSCLES IT DANCES!"

"IS IT REALLY NECESSARY TO SHOW ME THIS NOW?" He said making an angry face and motioning toward me.

"Why are you guys involved in something right now?"

"YES! KIND OF!"

"Well now Nate, let's not be selfish. I'm sure it can wait until later."

"WAIT UNTIL LATER? AND YOU CAN'T WAIT UNTIL LATER TO SHOW ME YOUR TATOO?"

"No…I told you it's a temperary. And I'm going swimming so it's going to wash off."

"Why are you going swimming at 9:30?"

"Why are you guys _**not**_ swimming at 9:30?"

"Because the water's probably cold…"

"The 4 of you guys could all go in the hot tub…"

I finally jumped in.

"He does have a point there."

Then I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. It was Smitchie.

"OH! HOT TUB! WE'RE IN!" Shane said with a huge smirk on his face.

I saw Mitchie giggling in the background so I assumed they smoothed everything out.

"Okay well what are we waiting for?"

Mitchie and I went to grab our towels and I gave her a wink and she smiled. Thank god they worked everything out. And of course I couldn't wait to tell her about my little night with Nate. ;]

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~***~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*

**First off I know this was really a chatroom story. So sorry about that, I'm gonna try to put chatrooms in the next couple of chapters. I just tried to add some plot to make things interesting so HANG IN THERE! Well I hope you liked it. I tried to make it longer so I hope it did the job. But let me give some credits and such here. I don't own any of the Camp Rock characters, I don't own any of the songs used in the story so far. The new song Nate sang was Inseparable by the Jonas Brothers and the song that Caitlyn and Mitchie referred to was Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. REVIEW! =]**


	19. Chapter 19

**ITS JACKIE AND GEENA! WE'RE BACK! ENJOY!**

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 signed on.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE signed on.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hey Jason! What's up?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Hey Mitchie! I'm good! Guess what!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: What?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Samantha got a new toy!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: That's…nice? What is it?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: A chew toy! It looks like a chipmunk!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Umm, Jason? Samantha doesn't have teeth….

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She'll hear you! Don't hurt her feelings! She's a feisty one!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: …

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: That's….nice?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Yep!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: …

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Ok…

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: This is getting awkward…

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Are you there?

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Jason…

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Jason…

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Stop flirting with my man!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Umm. Who is this?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Who do you think it is, bitch!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Ummm. Jason? Robert Pattinson? Jackson Rathbone? Demi Lovato? Miley Cyrus?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: No, bitch! It's Samantha!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Damn, I was hoping for Jackson Rathbone! Very funny Jason!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: This isn't Jason, bitch! Jason's a………….little tied up right now. Literally.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Umm. Ok…this is strange.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Forget it, bitch! Just stay away from him!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Who?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: SHANE!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: I thought Jason was in love with you?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: He's creepy. He watches me all day long. Besides he's not man enough for me. Now, Shane. He's all man!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: But you're a bird. And yes. Yes Shane is!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Just back off bitch if you know what's good for you!

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: …

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: I just got threatened by a bird…. This is a strange day….

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: It wasn't a threat, bitch! It was a promise. I have to go. Jason's waking up.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 signed off.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: This is just weird.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: And now I'm alone! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

RockstarJerkSHANE signed on.

SiLENt_fRO signed on.

SiLENt_fRO: Hey Mitch!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Hey Mitchie.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Hey Nate. Hey Shane. Sorry I've got to go. Talk to you later.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE signed off.

SiLENt_fRO: What's with her?

RockstarJerkSHANE: I don't know…

SiLENt_fRO: Shane? What did you do?

RockstarJerkSHANE: …

SiLENt_fRO: Shane!

RockstarJerkSHANE: I sorta kinda told her that I thought, well dreamt, about us having a future. Together.

SiLENt_fRO: Wow… Shane. You never get serious with a girl. You must really like Mitchie.

RockstarJerkSHANE: …

RockstarJerkSHANE: No Nate. I think I love her.

SiLENt_fRO: Then run to her, man! Run!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Thanks Nate. I really owe you!

SiLENt_fRO: Forget it! Go get Mitchie!

RockstarJerkSHANE signed off.

TOO_COOL_4_U signed on.

TOO_COOL_4_U: Hey Shane!

SiLENt_fRO: Tess…Shane signed off…

TOO_COOL_4_U: Crap! (^*%*^&^$^&$^&%*%^*(^(*&(&(*^&*%*%%*(%&*(^&)&*)(&)&()(^*&%&%&^$*%(*%(*^*(^(*^(^(%&*^*(^()^(*^*()%*&(%*&%*&%&*%*(&%*(*%)^&%$%#$#!%^$()%##!#!$%%^^$*%*%*)%*&^(*^()&%*$%&#$#$^&$*%*&^*%.

SiLENt_fRO: Wow…Somebody's pissed…

TOO_COOL_4_U: You think!?

TOO_COOL_4_U: Where'd he go?

SiLENt_fRO: To tell Mitchie he loves her.

TOO_COOL_4_U: WHAT!

SiLENt_fRO: Actually, I'm pretty sure he's said it before. He wants to make sure she knows he means it.

TOO_COOL_4_U: HE'S SAID IT BEFORE! I'VE LET THIS RELATIONSHIP GO TOO FAR! I'M GOING TO END IT ONCE AND FOR ALL!

TOO_COOL_4_U signed off.

SiLENt_fRO: Whoops…………………………………………………………

MiX_MASTAAAA signed on.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Hey, Nate!

SiLENt_fRO: Hey Caitlyn! What's up?

MiX_MASTAAAA: I miss you!

SiLENt_fRO: I miss you too, but I'm right next to you…

MiX_MASTAAAA: Yeah, I know. In my heart!

SiLENt_fRO: Well, no. Well yes….but I'm right next to you. We're in my living room…Wait why are we even on here when we're in the same room?

MiX_MASTAAAA: Cuz It's fun, silly!

SiLENt_fRO: Umm…ok?

MiX_MASTAAAA: Can we watch Twilight now?

SiLENt_fRO: YES!!!


	20. Chapter 20

tOO_COOL_4_U: Okay so you know what you're gonna do?

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Yes.

tOO_COOL_4_U: Perfect.

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Wait how much do I get for this?

tOO_COOL_4_U: Ughhh. 20 dollars.

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: 30!

tOO_COOL_4_U: 20.

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: 25!

tOO_COOL_4_U: 20.

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Ughhh. Fine.

tOO_COOL_4_U: Okay. Text me when you're done.

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Yeah, Yeah.

tOO_COOL_4_U has signed off.

~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed on.

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Hi.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Umm…who is this?

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Maybe you don't know me.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Alright…then how did you get my screen name?

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: I know you.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: What?

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Don't play dumb, you know how I know you…I know you're dating Shane.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Well first, I never said that. Two, I can see that you like Shane so I'm guessing the fact that you assume I'm dating him has to do with this?

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Well everyone pretty much knows that you guys are dating.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: And what makes you say that?

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Both of you are on Hot Tunes practically 24/7. And there are pictures of you guys all over magazine covers everywhere.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: What? Pictures?

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Yeah, but anyways back to what I've been trying to say from the beginning. Let me just cut to the chase. I know that you're dating Shane. I talked to you and Shane that one time in a chat so I know his screen name. And the best part is that I know a little secret of yours that you probably don't want people to know since you're in the public eye.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: …And what would that be?

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Let's just say it has to do with something you did in Miami that one time you were visiting a relative.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: ……I don't know what you're talking about.

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Okay, even if you DID know a secret of mine, how would you know and why would you want to spread my secret to magazines and paparazzi and stuff?

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Well I wouldn't only do those things, I'd tell Shane too. I don't think you'd want him to hear your little precious story. And of course I'd get paid from the journalists and such, but best of all it could break up your relationship with Shane.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: Even if I was dating Shane, why would you want to break us up? If you're a fan shouldn't you be happy for him if he found someone he really likes?

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Uhh…no! Mitchie…decide. Either you break up with Shane, or I'll tell all the paparazzi you're secret.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: You don't even know if I'm dating Shane or not.

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx: Don't even try to pull that. Break up with Shane, or I'll call Hot Tunes. I'll give you 3 days and I'll meet up back with you here.

xXxshaneGRAYisMAGICALLYdeliciousxXx has signed off.

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE: _You've got to be kidding me._

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE has signed off.

~*~**~**~~***~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

SiLENt_fRO has signed on.

MiX_MASTAAAA has signed on.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Hey Nate!

SiLENt_fRO: hello beautiful. =] You want to come over today?

MiX_MASTAAAA: Um sure! ;] Should I bring my bathing suit? Ahahah

SiLENt_fRO: Umm, of course! Ahahah ;] and don't worry because Smitchie isn't going to be around.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Really? Where are they?

SiLENt_fRO: I don't really know much about what's going on but Shane said that Mitchie wants to talk to him about something seriously important so I think they're going for a walk in the park or something. Did she say anything to you about what it was?

MiX_MASTAAAA: Wow. She didn't…

SiLENt_fRO: Really?

MiX_MASTAAAA: Yeah. That's kinda crazy. She always tells me everything. Especially when it's trouble with Shane.

SiLENt_fRO: Well maybe there's not really trouble…

MiX_MASTAAAA: Yeah you're probably right. She definitely would've told me.

SiLENt_fRO: Haha. You're so cute when you're worried.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Ahahahahahah what?!

SiLENt_fRO: Haha. You're so cute when you exclaim things.

MiX_MASTAAAA: hahahah not that I don't appreciate this, but what are you talking about?

SiLENt_fRO: You're so cute when you don't know what I'm talking about. ;]

MiX_MASTAAAA: Ahahahahhahahah where are you going with this? AND DON'T SAY THAT I'M CUTE WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING WITH THINGS.

SiLENt_fRO: Damn.

MiX_MASTAAAA: hahahahahahahah

SiLENt_fRO: So anyway, I heard this song on the radio that made me think of you today.

MiX_MASTAAAA: Haha really? What song?

SiLENt_fRO: Hello Beautiful by the Ponage Brothers, because I always say Hello Beautiful ;]]

MiX_MASTAAAA: ahahahaha Nate you're such a cheese ball.

SiLENt_fRO: But I'm you're cheese ball…;]

MiX_MASTAAAA: You're doing it again… ahahahaah

SiLENt_fRO: hahaha sorry ;] I can't help it. ;] But Unfortunately, I have to go because Jason is yelling at me to get off his computer. I'll see you later. Come around 6?

MiX_MASTAAAA: Sounds perfect. I'll talk to you later…

SiLENt_fRO has signed off.

~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Shane's POV.**_

My phone vibrates.

_**Hey Shane. It's Mitchie. I'm walking to your house so I'm on my way. I'll be there in about 10 minutes. See You Soon.**_

_**-Mitchie**_

Okay, I'm really getting freaked. First she said she wants to talk about something serious and now she didn't put xoxo or I Love You at the end of her text like we always do. Well, maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself. It's probably no big deal. Obviously something's on her mind so maybe she's just not herself today.

I see her walking down my street that pretty much seems endless. She pretty much has her head down as she's walking. And even when she looks up she doesn't smile her usual beautiful Mitchie smile. I hope everything's okay with her. I'm really worried, but I hope I'm not showing it. I don't want her to worry even more if she sees something is getting to me.

She's walking up my driveway and she looks absolutely stunning even in just jean shorts and a tank top. I had to make sure my mouth was closed so I didn't start drooling. But something with my Mitchie just didn't seem right. Woahh, wait a minute. Did I just call her _my _Mitchie? Can I even do that? I don't even know what's gotten into me lately. I've never been in a relationship this long with someone, never mind felt this way. Every time I see her I can hear my heart beating at 10,000 beats per minute. I feel like it's about to jump out of my chest and that my knees are just going to collapse from being so weak. And when I kiss her…… Gosh. When I kiss her, I see sparks and fireworks going off in every direction in every color. I've never had that feeling with anyone else. I _love _that feeling. I…I _love _her.

"Shane…we need to talk."

Woah, Woahh, Woahhhh. Time out. _We need to talk. _What is that? Isn't that a breakup line? Maybe…maybe I'm just psyching myself out again. Like I said, something's on her mind. At least she's coming to talk to me about it. I have to just listen to what she has to stay. Still, though, I can't help but be afraid. Please don't tell me that she's…she's…I can't even say it. _Breaking up with me?_ If she does, I don't know what I'd do. I feel like I'm going to throw up just thinking about it. I know it might sound horrible, but I don't even think I could go on with my life if she broke up with me. Please, anything but that.

I took her hand and we started walking toward the park. I think she could tell that I was nervous because my hands were soaked in sweat, and when I gripped her hand she looked at me and asked if I was okay. I just nodded and gulped really big trying to calm myself down a little bit. I think I even let a few tears escape my eyes but I tried to wipe them away quickly and not show that something was wrong. Thankfully, Mitchie didn't notice. No matter what, all I could think was _Mitchie…please don't break up with me._

~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~

_**Caitlyn's POV.**_

"Hey Nate!" Caitlyn said running up and giving Nate a huge hug.

"Hello Beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

"So I know this is random," he started, "but I have your favorite game set up. CATCHPHRASE!"

So that's basically what we did for a few hours. Hahah I hate to be cocky, but I kicked Nate's butt. He sucked big time at this game, and he is a SORE LOSER. Ahahah Okay, here's a good example. The puzzle was Worm.

"Okay Caitlyn I'm turning the timer on. Ready, set, go!"

"Okay Nate…well…uhh…birds eat them…"

"CHIPMUNK!"

"Nathanial when was the last time you saw a bird eat a chipmunk?"

"Well first, as my girlfriend I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me by my full name. Second, it could happen! How come you DIDN'T see a bird eat a chipmunk?"

_**I won that round.**_

Here's another good example. Now I know Nate is really smart and that's something that I really love about him, but…come on. You tell me. The puzzle was fuzzy dice.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"What?" I asked.

"OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOW. I THOUGHT THIS SAID SOMETHING ELSE." He said laughing.

Let me remind you the timer was still running throughout this whole thing. He showed me the word board which automatically means I won the round (just saying) and it was fuzzy dice.

"What the hell did you think it said?" I said completely confused.

"Change the E in dice to a K."

"Wow Nate."

And that was pretty much our game of catchphrase. As you can see, I won, not to brag or anything. ;] But I couldn't let my boyfriend beat me at my favorite game that I am still champion of to this day.

After we cleaned up the game, he had to carry me on his back up the stairs to his room. …What…? You've never made a bet for the loser while playing a game before?

Anyway, he brought me upstairs and gently put me down on his bed as I was cracking up hysterically.

"I have to say Nate…I'm impressed. No negative attitude while performing the loser task." I said smirking.

He just smiled. "How could I ever have a negative attitude when I'm with you?"

And with that, the cheese ball just leaned down to me and closed the gap in between our lips.

~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~~**~*~*~**~

**Well, you guys asked for some Naitlyn and you got it. I think this chapter ended up being pretty long. But, I don't know. Ahahhaah Anyways, I got to give some credit here I believe. The whole thing with Nate being like, "You're so cute when you do this" and "You're so cute when you do that," Came from Hannah Montana…the episode with Jesse McCartney as a guest star. Ahaha Also the song Nate said he heard on the radio was Hello Beautiful, which is really by the Jonas Brothers but I changed it to the Ponage Brothers. I don't own the actual game catchphrase, but all those jokes during the game catchphrase with the fuzzy dice and chipmunk really happened when Jackie and I were playing catchphrase a few days ago. I think that's pretty much it. I hope you liked it. I left you with a cliffhanger for Smitchie. What will happen? (DUN DUN DUN!) Review and you will soon find out! Muahahahahh! =P ahahah wow. That was creepy. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! Say what?!!**

**~*~*~*~**~**~***~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~**

_**Shane's POV.**_

"Shane…

Do you remember that one time that those two fans of yours logged on into a chat and were talking to us?"

I nodded my head signaling her to continue, but I have to admit I was definitely confused.

"Well…I uh…I received an I.M. from one of the girls yesterday. And she happened to know that we are dating. She also happened to know a major secret that I have that I'd rather not talk about."

_I don't like where this is going…_

"She said that if I didn't break up with you, she would tell my secret to all the paparazzi and dish about our relationship to all the magazines and stuff."

I finally jumped in, in complete rage.

"MITCHIE! SHE'S BLACKMAILING YOU?"

"Well…yeah. Unfortunately."

I tried to calm myself down. This time I spoke a lot softer…practically a whisper. It was a dramatic change from the anger that just came over me.

"So……she…wants us to break up?"

"……Yes…otherwise she'll spill."

I thought I was going to have a mental breakdown at that point. What could be so bad that Mitchie would end something so beautiful that we have…and in addition…not even want to tell me about? Does she not trust me? How does this random fan even know something about Mitchie that I don't?

I tried to stay as calm as I could taking extremely deep breaths without sounding like an idiot.

"Oh…

Look Mitchie. I know it's really not your fault and there's nothing you can do about it. I would never want to put you in a situation where reporters would follow you everywhere and that something that's extremely important to you be all over magazines and who knows what. I completely understand that you want to break up with me."

"Shane…"

I cut her off by grabbing her and giving her the most passionate kiss I possibly could because basically I knew it would be my last. I kissed the poor girl like it was my last day on Earth. But fortunately, she didn't pull away…until…well, of course oxygen became a slight problem.

"Shane…"

I caught my breath and then continued where we left off, but this time she pulled away quickly.

"SHANE!"

Caught off guard and kind of hurt I backed off, because I had a strong feeling that what was going to come out of her mouth next was not going to be something I would ever want to hear in my entire life.

"Shane…I'm not breaking up with you."

_WHAT?!_

I literally pinched my arm and Mitchie giggled at me. God, I love her laugh.

"Umm…sorry what?" I said in disbelief.

"I'm not breaking up with you!"

"What? Why?"

"I am not going to let some random girl ruin what we have. It's too special and it means way too much to me. If she wants to tell my secret, she can. It doesn't matter to me. Who knows what she would make me do? She would hold it over my head for everything. I really don't care what she says. I am not going to let go of you."

"Mitchie…I want you to be as happy as you possibly can."

"And I will be…with you."

We leaned in once again, but this time she didn't pull away.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~

We ran down the street back to Mitchie's house and went straight up to her room.

"Mitchie…don't EVER do that to me again!"

"What?"

"You scared me! I thought you were breaking up with me!"

"Well you didn't even give me a chance to speak…you were a little occupied with something else…" she said giggling. "By the way, you have lip gloss smeared all over your face." She said trying to rub some of it off.

Breaking up the awkward moment she immediately grew a huge grin on her face an exclaimed so fast that I could barely understand her…

"ISTARTEDASONGIWANTYOUTOHEAR!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Okay, okay…go grab the guitar…" I said still laughing.

We went and sat on her bed and she tuned up her guitar. This was basically our usual routine when either of us had a song for each other.

"It's only the chorus…but I still really want you to hear it."

_we gotta let it grow  
like a flower under rain  
like a child's first day  
like a story's first page  
watch our love come to life  
love is not a thing to rush  
it's a feeling you should trust  
it'll be that way with us  
watch our love come to life  
come to life come to life  
watch our love come to life_

"What did you think?" she asked me.

Without even giving her an answer, (it was pretty obvious what I thought) I just pushed her down onto the bed as she set the guitar aside on its stand and kissed her passionately. Surprisingly, we rolled over so that now she was on top of me. I guess my expression showed that I was caught off guard because she giggled softly for a moment and smiled. I leaned closer to her, if that was even possible whispering in her ear.

"I love it when you laugh."

And with that, we closed the gap between us once again. Between us rolling around and moving on her bed we almost knocked over the guitar, so laughing, Mitchie got up off of me, off of the bed and moved the guitar. I quickly jumped up and pushed her up against the wall. I think I scared her but I could tell she didn't mind it. She started laughing her signature giggle again.

"God Shane…" She said giggling at my fast movement.

"It's your laugh that does it to me."

I kept her up against the wall and brushed up against her lips, but then began placing kissed across her cheek, to her ear and down her neck and bit down. She moaned a little bit, but I felt bad because I immediately knew that there would be a mark in a few hours. Not exactly the impression I would want to make on her parents, but they were out until tomorrow afternoon so later I would help her cover it up, and they weren't here anyway so I figured we could still have some fun.

I put my hand on her lower back underneath her tank top rubbing circles on her back as we slowly came away from the wall. Mitchie put her tongue into my mouth, and I was again surprised at how outgoing she was becoming. Great. Now Nate's going to give me an entire lecture on how I'm going to turn a sweet girl like Mitchie into a devil, blah blah blah.

Anyway, she pulled away for oxygen but she started giggling which of course made me laugh, even though I had no clue why she was laughing. Her giggle is just contagious like that. It turns out she was laughing at all the lip gloss I had smeared across my face. I looked in the mirror and I saw exactly why she was laughing. Half of my face was shiny and half of my face was covered in sparkles. I couldn't help but laugh at myself but I really didn't care.

"It's okay…I'll just clean it off later." I said brushing it off and smiling.

Next thing I knew she was pulling lip gloss out of her pocket and putting more on.

"Mitchie…!" I whined.

"Shane…!" She whined mocking me but smirking.

Mitchie's phone starting ringing so she took it out of her pocket to answer it. She mouthed to me that it was Caitlyn.

"_Would you two get a grip?"_

"Caitlyn's here?" she whispered to me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"_Yes I am!" _She answered obviously hearing Mitchie.

"_Remember…we were supposed to hang out today?" _She said clearly annoyed.

I motioned for Mitchie to hand me the phone which she did, but reluctantly and confused.

"Look, Caitlyn how can I put this nicely…uhh……LEAVE! NOW!"

"_What? No way!"_

I had to do something.

"Oh…I (ckkkkk) can't (ckkkkk) un-d-der-stand you (ckkkkkk) your break (ckkkkk) ing up! (ckkkkk) Bye!

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

**I hope it wasn't bad! I hope you guys liked it! Once again sorry that it was a complete Smitchie chapter. I'll put Naitlyn in the next one. P.S. The song was called Come To Life by Marie Digby =] REVIEW! =]**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22! Sorry for the non-updates. Major Block. And then Jackie finally came over and we forgot to write because we made homemade French fries and had ice cream and stuff while we watched JONAS and Sonny with a Chance. And then I was away for weekends and stuff. I know, excuses, excuses. But the story is back, and I hope it doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!**

**~*~*~*~*~***~*~**~*~*~**~*~*SHANE'S POV~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~***

I went back to my house to get my stuff, because basically it was getting late and since no one was home since both of our parents were away together having an "adult weekend" or something, I decided to stay over with Mitchie.

I finally got back to Mitchie's house and opened her door to find her asleep on her bed. She looked really beautiful though. Is that creepy?

I tried to tip toe gently to put my stuff down but she woke up anyway.

"What took you so long?" She asked me yawning.

"Sorry…with the hair products and everything I had to get myself organized. I didn't want to forget anything!"

She just giggled at me.

"So, do you always dream about me?" I asked teasing her.

"What do you mean?"

"SHANEEEEE!!! Ohhh SHANEEE!!!!" I moaned dramatically.

"Ohh…I uh…I couldn't help it…"

"Mitchie…I was kidding. But it's still nice to know you dream about me." I said winking at her.

Seeing her a little embarrassed I walked over to her bed and gave her a little reenactment of that day. I bit down on her neck again but now I really felt guilty because it was near the same spot.

"I'm sorry Mitchie…I got carried away…you're just so adorable when you blush."

_Did I seriously just say that out loud? I just made myself sound like a complete freak._

"Shane…don't be."

I decided to give her a break and move up to her ear but she started moaning.

"Mmm…Shane…."

"Mitchie…you know what I said about what that does to me…"

She didn't stop. Haha.

"Mitchie…"

"Shane…" she said giggling.

"Mitchie you know what I said about giggling too…"

Now this even made me start laughing.

"Mitchie…I'm warning you…"

"Shane…I don't care…ahahaha"

After going through this numerous times it got really late so we decided to finally go to sleep.

~~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

We woke up around 11:30 a.m. Probably because we were up until at least 2 a.m. Sadly, our parents were coming home at around 12:30 and even though they were going to meet up at our house and not Mitchie's, I still needed to be home so that no one got the wrong idea. I went downstairs and made pancakes, or at least I attempted to make pancakes. I made a mess and they didn't taste the best but nonetheless Mitchie ate them anyway and loved my kind gesture. Score 1 for Shane!

After breakfast we went upstairs to get changed but we got a little distracted. Shocker! I guess that when we were getting changed and she was just in a cami and shorts, I decided to voluntarily distract myself… So, again I had her up against the wall and we were just kissing but I heard someone clearing their throat which made me jump out of my own skin. And Mitchie practically jumped out the window. And guess who the special guest was….

My mom.

Okay, time out. Weren't they supposed to go over to our house? What time is it?

Crap. It's 1:30.

"H-H-H-Hii M-M-Mrs. Gray…" Mitchie managed to say. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Shane can I talk to you for a minute alone?"

"Yeah…I'm coming Mom."

I could tell this wasn't going to be good. I bet it didn't help either that I was just in boxers and Mitchie was in a cami and shorts. Remember what I mentioned about our parents getting the wrong idea?

**~*~*~**~**MITCHIE'S POV~~**~~*****

I can't believe I let myself get distracted like that. I feel so stupid. I should've known better. I can't imagine what Shane's mom thinks of me. I quickly threw on some longer clothes and ran as quickly but as silently as I could to the computer room to listen to what was going on.

**~~*~*~*~**SHANE'S POV~~**~**~*~***

"Shane…Mitchie is a great girl and everything…"

I have to admit I was a little thrown off, I was expecting her to freak out on me or something. I was expecting a lecture.

"I just don't want you to move too fast on her and scare her off like the last couple of times."

Well here comes the lecture. Now there are two Nates here to give me double the lectures. Hooray! SARCASM INTENDED.

"Mom…I know that Mitchie is an amazing girl…and I am not moving too fast."

"I don't know about that."

"Mom…I love her and we're doing fine right now. We trust each other and we talk to each other…she would tell me if she wasn't comfortable with what's going on."

"Well no one in the past told you. And how could you say that you're in love?"

"THAT'S IN THE PAST! THEY WEREN'T LIKE MITCHIE!"

I started yelling but I didn't want Mitchie to hear me getting upset from her room so I tried to calm myself down. I walked toward the window and leaned my head on the glass trying to hold back the tears from spilling out of my eyes. I was really talking at a whisper now.

"Every time I see Mitchie my heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest. And whenever we intertwine our hands I feel like my heart is just going to bubble up and melt. When we kiss, I have to hold myself back from just letting my knees collapse. I love her so much."

"Well, I'm just trying to help you from letting this happen all over again and having your relationship crumble."

I couldn't take this anymore so I wiped the tears from my eyes and went to go back to Mitchie's room. When I got inside she was just sitting on her bed looking down but I think she may have heard what I was saying by looking at her expression. Immediately when she saw me she noticed that I was crying. I guess my face was red but pale and that my eyes were puffy. She started to tear a little bit too as she gave me a huge hug. She went to go grab a tissue but I stopped her by hanging on to her from behind, putting my arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. I can't imagine not having this.

"Mitchie…"

All I heard was her sniffle a little bit.

"Please…always remember…"

I tried to spit it out without breaking down and crying. I felt so weak bawling my eyes out like a little girl.

"I love you beyond what you could ever imagine. Never forget that."

I kissed her cheek as I tasted a salty tear which made me tear up even more. I couldn't bear to see her like that.

She whispered very gently.

"Never."

Just then, I saw my mom walk past the door to go downstairs and she shot me a hard glare and continued on her way.


	23. Chapter 23

Day off and feeling really, really crappy! After months I finally decided to get back on here. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update at least every weekend. And this is Jackie, I'll see Geena again soon and I'll try to get us to put out like five chapters at a time for you guys!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is Camp Rock

* * *

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 – Jason

SiLENt_fRO – Nate

RockstarJerkSHANE – Shane

THEgirlWITHtheVOICE – Mitchie

MiX_MASTAAAA – Caitlyn

tOO_COOL_4_U – Tess

* * *

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87 signed on

SiLENt_fRO signed on

RockstarJerkSHANE signed on

So will you at least takes moms advice?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: No our love will survive!

SiLENt_fRO: What- Are you insane! YOU WERE ARRESTED! YOU WENT TO JAIL FOR TRYING TO MARRY A BIRD YOU IDIOT! AND YOU STILL WANT TO DATE IT?

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: SHE'S NOT AND AN IT! SHE'S A SHE!

SiLENt_fRO: IT'S AN IT! IT'S A BIRD!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: SHE HAS FEELINGS TOO!

SiLENt_fRO: THE HELL IT DOES! SHANE BACK ME UP HERE! TELL HIM THE NEXT TIME HE GOES TO JAIL WE AREN'T BAILING HIM OUT!

SiLENt_fRO: Shane?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Yeah I'm here. I just really don't care. Date the damn bird.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: See Shane sees my love for Samantha! Why can't you let us be!

SiLENt_fRO: Because its not legal now shut up! Shane whats up?

RockstarJerkSHANE: Why won't Mom leave me alone? Why doesn't she understand that Mitchie and I love each other?

SiLENt_fRO: Well you have only been dating for a week

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: And you're only 19 and Mitchie's only 17

SiLENt_fRO: In Mom's eyes this relationship is about as promising as Jason's relationship with his bird

RockstarJerkSHANE: Mitchie's not a bird!

SiLENt_fRO: We get that, but, like Jason has suddenly decided to do with his bird, you decided to be in love with her

RockstarJerkSHANE: I didn't decide to be in love with her! It just happened!

SiLENt_fRO:Shane! You don't fall in love in a week!

RockstarJerkSHANE: Yeah you really do! Wait til it happens to you!

SiLENt_fRO: Ha thats a good one! But Im the rational one. Thats not happening to me.

RockstarJerkSHANE: How do you figure that your the rational one.

SiLENt_fRO: Well Jason is currently kissing a bird.

RockstarJerkSHANE: True.

SiLENt_fRO: And you think you can fall in love in a week.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Because you can.

SiLENt_fRO: No you can't.

RockstarJerkSHANE: Yeah, you can, if you've knowing that you were supposed to for a year.

SiLENt_fRO: What?

RockstarJerkSHANE: I doesn't make sense I get that! You'll get it when it happens to you!

SiLENt_fRO: It won't happen to me!

RockstarJerkSHANE: You won't fall in love?

SiLENt_fRO: Not in week!

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Shane's right. You can fall in love fast. Love comes from anywhere.

Silence......

RockstarJerkSHANE: That's beautiful, man.

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: I knew the moment I saw Sam

RockstarJerkSHANE signed off

SiLENt_fRO signed off

BiRdhOUSESareCOOLx87: Everybody leaves me (sniff) well everybody but Sam! Now back to planning that wedding!

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
